The chase
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: BASED ON SMC (for arc 1-2) but set post manga's Stars. The Shitennou have been revived in the Cauldron, coming back to life with no memories of their past. Mamoru has to find them in order to become the King of the future Crystal Tokyo. Usagi and the Senshi are going to help Mamoru in the chase: are the Senshi going to find their past lovers and is Mamoru going to find his friends?
1. Prologue

_A new story is starting, not a long story. I am obsessed by the idea of the Shitennou coming back to life after Stars, how it could happen and how the Senshi would react to it. Hope you are going to enjoy it._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Mamoru nervously walked in front of the large window of his living room, his head lowered and his eyes worried.

Knelt in front of the low table of the living room, Usagi and the Inner Senshi stared at him in confusion.

Usagi had a sweet smile, "Mamo-chan." Just his name, in her voice her loving support for the hard task he was going to face.

Mamoru moved to the armchair and sank into it. He placed his elbows on his knees and joined his hands in front of his lips, his fingers gently crossing. He stayed that way for several seconds while a deep silence filled the room, all the eyes on him.

He finally spoke.

"We have been revived into the Cauldron."

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako nodded at his statement, waiting for more.

Mamoru kept on talking, "Not just us." He had a deep breath and rested his back against the armchair, "Before explaining you everything, you should know that along the last two years, after Sailor Moon defeated Metalia, … " he sighed, "… sorry if I have kept it secret until now … "

"Mamo-chan."

Usagi's soft whisper helped him to go on.

"After Metalia killed the Shitennou … "

The Shitennou. That name resounded in the silence as a blast; the Senshi's shoulders stiffened and gently trembled.

Mamoru forced his voice out his dry throat, "The Shitennou didn't die, that day. Not completely, I mean; Metalia destroyed their bodies but their spirits survived, concealed into their namesake's stones. I kept those stones with me and I summoned their spirits several times for advice."

Minako stood up, her voice calm and serious instead of her usual joyful twitter, "Mamoru! Are you telling us you were in contact with the Shitennous' spirits along the last two years whereas we thought they were gone, definitively gone?"

Mamoru couldn't see her eyes, covered by her blond bangs as she kept her head down. He caught her soft trembling and nodded, a simple "yes" escaping from his mouth; he prevented her further questions, "I decided to keep it secret because it could just hurt you. You couldn't talk to them since I was the only one able to summon them; what was the point in letting you know their spirits were still alive? If I had told you about it, you wouldn't have moved on, trapped into the memory of them. Better for you thinking they were dead, definitively dead, and move on." He rested his right hand on his face, "It was hard to me too; having them just as spirits when I hoped for something more. I loved the moments I could contact them but, at the same time, I hated those moments because of their shortness."

Usagi lowered her head and had a sad smile, "You know, the Shitennou helped me to defeat Metalia, revealing, through Mamoru, where to hit that Evil."

Rei turned her head to Usagi, in her voice both surprise and anger, "Usagi! Did you too know about the Shitennou?"

Usagi shook her head, "No. At that time I didn't know how Mamoru caught Metalia's weak point. Neither I knew about his summoning the Shitennou's spirits for advice. Mamoru talked to me about it just some days ago."

Rei had a deep sigh. Her piercing eyes moved from Usagi to Mamoru, "But now you have decided to confess it to Usagi and to us." She half-closed her purple eyes and whispered, "Why?"

Makoto nodded, "Rei is right. Why are you confessing it just now?"

Ami nervously intertwined her fingers as she stared at her hands on her lap, "We have been revived in the Cauldron. Not just us," she softly repeated Mamoru's previous words, "you were talking about it, weren't you?" Her analytical mind was completing the puzzle, piece by piece.

Ami's words, the unsaid implication in her words, slapped Minako, Rei and Makoto.

Usagi held her breath, just a quick glance to Mamoru as support for completing his task. It was _his_ task.

Mamoru had a deep breath and let it go, "Yes. The Shitennou have been revived in the Cauldron. I don't know how and why it happened. When Galaxia had me, at the airport, their stones were in my pocket. So, Galaxia stole both my Golden Crystal and the Shitennou's gemstones. When I came back from the Cauldron, the Shitennou's stones weren't anymore with me; I thought they were gone, forever, lost in the Cauldron, until I started having strange dreams. The future King Endymion was talking to me through those dreams."

Minako's eyes opened wide in surprise, "King Endymion?"

Mamoru nodded, "He told me the Shitennou are alive, and I need to find them because they are really important for the future Crystal Tokyo. I am going to find them and bring them back to me, this is why I can't keep their existence secret anymore to you."

Makoto bent her head toward her left shoulder, "If they are alive, why aren't they here? Why haven't they come back to you, yet?"

Mamoru had a soft smile, "I suppose they have no memories of their past life and of what happened to them. They are back to their life as they were before Metalia's possession, no memory of the Silver Millennium and of Metalia."

Minako walked closer Mamoru, blue-violet eyes into deep blue eyes, "If Kunzite is alive, I am going to find him. I failed to save him from Metalia, I mourned his death twice (during the Silver Millenium and two years ago) and now I won't fail." She turned around and faced Rei, Makoto and Ami, "Girls!"

Makoto's cheeks tinged red, "I'd like to meet Nephrite again." She averted her eyes from Minako, "I'd like to … " her cheeks turned more and more red.

Minako grinned amused, "You want to become a bride. We know it. And you are still in love with Nephrite." She winked at Makoto, then her eyes moved from Makoto to Ami, her grin turning into a soft smile, "Ami? Are you going to help us to find Zoisite?"

Ami nodded, her eyes still on her hands as her cheeks tinged a soft pink.

Minako nodded and focused on Rei, "Rei?"

Rei stood up and tossed her long raven hair behind, closing her eyes with nonchalance, "I am too busy with school and with the Shrine. I have promised to myself I won't waste my time with men; I loved Jadeite in my past life, but it doesn't mean I should love him even now."

Usagi murmured, sad moan from her lips, "Rei-chan!"

Minako crossed her arms around her chest, "Are you sure? OK. Now, look into my eyes and tell me you have no feelings for Jadeite. No feelings no more."

Rei looked at Minako, her angry purple eyes fixed into Minako's determined blue eyes, "I am not interested in Jadeite any more. He was so stupid to let Metalia control him and then kill him! Why should I waste my time with him?" Tears started flowing from the purple eyes; she lowered her head, and her raven bangs covered her eyes and tears, "Stupid, stupid, STUPID Jadeite!"

Minako had a sweet smile, "It seems you still have feelings for Jadeite. You are still crying for his death, after all, aren't you? So, are you going to be part of this chase?"

Rei stiffened and stared into Minako's eyes, "Yes. I am going to find him and slap him because he died."

Minako had a soft laugh; he nodded and turned to Mamoru, "OK. Tell us where to start the quest."

Mamoru had a deep sigh and moaned, "This is the point. I really don't know how and where to find them!"

The girls' voices fused, "WHAT?


	2. Act1 - Starting the chase

_Some premises:_

 _\- I decided to set the story six months after the battle against Galaxia. It means Usagi and the girls are now 17 years old, Mamoru 20, Jadeite 21, Nephrite 22, Zoisite 19 and Kunzite 28._

 _\- If you already read some other stories of mine, you'll find some aspects about the Shitennou reminding my past stories (about their names and lives). But I am going to shape them better. You'll also find a totally new aspect about the future, though. ;-)_

 _Thanks for your reviews! Thanks lija: you were right, some sentences of the past chapter were weird (so I fixed the chapter)_

* * *

 **ACT 1 – STARTING THE CHASE**

Minako crossed her arms around her waist, lowered her head and closed her eyes, "OK. We don't know where to start. I wonder if the Shitennou are in Tokyo, somewhere, though. They could be everywhere. I hope they aren't abroad." She sighed and turned to Artemis and Luna, "Can you find their position?"

Artemis and Luna were on the couch during Mamoru's revelation, silently listening to him and observing the Senshi's reaction, their presence so discreet to the point of invisibility. Until Minako's direct question.

Artemis looked at Luna and they both shook their head. Artemis spoke, "No. Luna and I were assigned to the Moon Kingdom; we have no connection with the Shitennou." He stared at Mamoru, "You are the only one being connected with them."

Mamoru nodded, "Right. But actually I am not able to sense them, maybe 'cause they have no memories of their past, so their energy isn't apparent yet. I don't think they are distant, anyway. I sincerely believe they were re-incarnated in Tokyo during this Century, like us; I think they would have bumped into us, at some point, if Queen Beryl hadn't found them before we could meet them."

Makoto smiled, "You're right. We bumped into each other, after all, because we were destined to meet along this new life. I perfectly remember the first time I met Usagi; an apparent casual meeting that changed my destiny."

Minako winked, "You should say you met your destiny, instead."

Rei had a soft laugh, "Speaking of Usagi, we can perfectly talk about bumping."

Usagi frowned, "Rei-chan! Are you implying I am clumsy?" Then she burst out laughing.

Makoto stood up, raised her right arm and rolled up her shirt's sleeve, "Come on, let's find them. We can't wait until they bump into us."

Ami nodded and smiled, "But Tokyo is so big. It won't be easy to find them with no hint." She turned serious and stared at Mamoru, "You talked to their spirits several times, didn't you? Did you ever ask them about their life before Beryl caught them? Did they ever say something about it?"

Mamoru sighed, "Unfortunately, no."

Artemis jumped down the couch and came closer Mamoru, "Did King Endymion give you some advice in order to find them? Did he explain why the Shitennou are so important for the future Crystal Tokyo? He didn't say anything about them when we traveled to the 30th Century, during the Black Moon's attack."

Mamoru stoop up and walked to the window, looking at Tokyo's skyline tingeing red in the sunset, "I don't know, Artemis. I really don't know; King Endymion told me the Shitennou are fundamental for the future peace. And I have to find them."

* * *

 _CRYSTAL TOKYO_

 _King Endymion observed Sailor Chibi-Moon and the Sailor Quartet training._

 _Kunzite approached the King, "They are becoming really strong."_

 _King Endymion spoke slowly, his tone serious, "They are the protectors of the future Crystal Tokyo. Serenity can't be a Senshi any more; Chibiusa is going to take her role and the Sailor Quartet are going to take the same role of Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury."_

 _Kunzite nodded, "A new generation of Sailor Moon and Sailor Senshi. The future peace will depend on them."_

 _A shout of joy. Sailor Ceres ran to Kunzite, "Hey daddy, did you see it?"_

 _Kunzite laughed, "Good job, Ceres, good job. You are becoming as strong as your mother."_

 _King Endymion smiled sweetly at Kunzite and Ceres._

 _Chibiusa needed the Sailor Quartet the way Neo-Queen Serenity had needed the Inner Senshi when she could transform into Sailor Moon. After the Sailor Quartet were recruited by Nehelenia and finally defeated during the 20_ _th_ _Century, they were reverted into their stones (the Amazon stones) and the stones given to Neo-Queen Serenity by Sailor Saturn. When Usagi gave birth Chibiusa and finally ascended to the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity, she finally found a way to revive those stones, giving Chibiusa some close friends (the way Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury had been her close friends), giving the Inner Senshi the joy of motherhood, and giving the Sailor Quartet special parents. When Chibiusa finally took her role as Sailor Chibi Moon, the Sailor Quartet took their role as guardians of Sailor Chibi Moon and regained the memories of their past life, role and origin._

 _Chibiusa was the daughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity; the Sailor Quartet were the daughters of the Inner Senshi and the Shitennou; Diana was the daughter of Luna and Artemis: King Endymion observed Sailor Chibi Moon and the Sailor Quartet training, he smiled, he knelt down and caressed Diana, "The future depends on you, do you know, kitty?"_

* * *

Mamoru stared at the skyline, trying to remember any word of King Endymion and any possible hint.

He slipped his hands into his jeans' pockets and he thoughtfully half-closed his eyes, as if he could see the Shitennou from his position.

 _Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite, where are you?_

* * *

Kazuo Kitamura tapped the pencil on the pile of homework of his students.

He rested the pencil on his desk and stirred. He stood up and walked to the window, staring at the sunset and at the students leaving Moto Azabu High School.

The bloody sunset turned the silver of his hair into a shade of pale red.

"Kitamura. Are you still here?"

Kazuo turned to his colleague; he glanced at the empty teachers' room and smiled, pointing at his desk, "I think I am going to spend the evening on this." He took the pile of homework, put it into his bag and left the room.

* * *

"You are a genius, Satoru-san!"

Satoru Minami closed his laptop and smiled. He stood up while his classmates circled him.

He walked to the class' door, his long and loose ponytail gently swinging on his large shoulders as he moved. Before to leave the room he stopped, turned to his classmates and winked, "Don't worry, tomorrow I am going to show you some more tricks in order to solve this kind of problems."

While he walked along K.O. University's corridor, he could still hear the voices inside his classroom referring to him as the "genial student of computer engineering".

Outside the University, he watched up at the sky and smiled at the red fusing with the dark blue of the evening sky.

* * *

"You'll become a great lawyer, Akanishi. You are a shark. Do you know?"

Nobuo Akanishi smirked, "A shark? Really?"

The girl folded her arms around her waist, "Really. A shark."

Nobuo laughed.

The girl kept on talking, "Are you planning to take the role of your father, in the future?"

Nobuo's laugh melted into an annoyed snort; he caressed his long brown hair, "I have nothing to do with my father. It doesn't matter if I am going to become a lawyer, like him. I am different than him, I'll be a different kind of lawyer." He stirred and looked up at the sky, "Stop talking of my father and look at the sunset; it's beautiful."

* * *

The air filled with the high-pitched voices of the children running outside the kindergarten while their parents waited for them.

Jun Higashi had a big sigh.

"Are you tired, Higashi-kun?"

Jun smiled at the old teacher of the kindergarten, "Just a bit, Watanabe-san."

Mr. Watanabe gently patted Jun's shoulder, "Children are really lively, but you are going to get used to it. You started this job just six months ago, didn't you?"

Jun nodded.

Mr. Watanabe walked to the kindergarten's gate, "It's time to go home, Higashi-kun."

Jun watched the man leaving and said goodbye. He looked up at the sky and smiled, "What a beautiful sunset." He inhaled the fresh air and finally left the kindergarten, the breeze caressing his short blond hair as he ran to his home.

* * *

 _Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite, where are you?_

Mamoru had a deep sigh and turned round while Tokyo, outside the window, was wrapped into the night.


	3. Act2 - Importance of the family

**ACT 2 – IMPORTANCE OF THE FAMILY**

"What if they aren't anymore the guys we once knew?" Rei stopped and lowered her head.

Minako stared at her, "What?"

Rei looked at the crowd moving along Tokyo's streets, wondering where the Shitennou were (where Jadeite was), in that moment, as the evening's darkness wrapped Tokyo; it was her thought since she left Mamoru's place, and it was her thought now, just her and Minako still walking to their homes (Usagi, Makoto and Ami already arrived to theirs).

Minako half-closed her eyes and had a sweet smile; she moved close Rei, "Rei-chan. Are you worried about meeting Jadeite?"

Rei stared fiercely into Minako's eyes, "Aren't you worried about Kunzite? The Shitennou were killed by Metalia two years ago, after being under Queen Beryl and Metalia's control for we don't know how much time, stolen to their normal lives." She had a brief shiver of rage, "They spent nearly two years as spirits, trapped into stones, just to help Mamoru with their advices," her rage melted into a sad smile, "and now we know they have been revived into the Cauldron; they are out there, living as normal guys, probably with no memories of their last years …" she paused and sighed, "… trying to fill their empty memories, I suppose. What if it has changed them definitively? What if they aren't anymore able to recover their memories and powers? What if …" She stopped and averted her eyes from Minako.

Minako crossed her arms behind her back and bent forward, her nose tickling Rei's cheek as she whispered into her friend's ear, "What if Jadeite won't recall you anymore? Will you be able to seduce him once more, as you did in your past life?" She had a step back and winked.

Rei blushed, "I am not planning to seduce him! And I didn't seduce him then, anyhow!"

Minako placed her right hand on her mouth and giggled, "I can say for sure I seduced Kunzite, instead, and I am going to seduce him once more, if necessary. I am the Goddess of Love, after all! He can't run away from me!"

Rei frowned and rested her left hand on her hip, her right hand firmly on her schoolbag, "Mina-chan!" She closed her eyes and tossed her hair behind in her refined way, "For what I remember, you fell for Kunzite quite soon after you first met him, so, we should say HE seduced you. Besides, I can seduce Jadeite when and how I want; men are stupid, it's easy to seduce them, and it isn't a secret I have a lot of admirers because of my beauty, though I am not the Goddess of Love. I can have all the men I want, but I don't want any of them."

Minako laughed, "Right! Right! I fell for Kunzite really quickly, even if, to be honest, Jupiter was the one who first fell for Nephrite (she has always been too romantic) then Mercury gave in Zoisite (for sure that guy had great resources to pierce Mercury's secretiveness). About you and Jadeite, this is a different story."

Rei bent her head toward her right shoulder and blinked, "What?"

Minako gave a twirl, the schoolbag in her hands tracing a perfect circle in the air, and moved away from Rei, "Don't you remember?"

Rei had a step to Minako, "What?"

Minako stopped and smiled, her eyes into Rei's ones, "You and Jadeite always acted as you were merely friends, never a romantic gesture; never a kiss, never a caress, never a hug. I knew you loved him 'cause … well …" she winked, "I knew. But I wonder why you were so discreet in public, too much discreet; I wonder if you ever kissed Jadeite."

Rei's cheeks turned red, "Yes. I kissed him. Just one kiss, but a kiss," more and more red.

Minako sighed, closed her eyes and lowered her head in disappointment, "Just one kiss, how depressing. I suppose it's 'cause of your vow of chastity to Serenity."

Rei glanced frantically at people around her, her cheeks in fire; she placed her hand on Minako's mouth and whispered, "Mina-chan! Stop this talk, please."

Minako had a small jump back and freed from Rei's hand. She burst out laughing and bent forward, her arms around her belly. After her hysterics, she turned serious and stared at Rei, a calm and mature smile on her face, "You know, Rei-chan, I think you have always been too scared about falling in love, then and now. You are afraid of the dark side of Love: possession, jealousy and dependency. This is why you tried to resist to your attraction to Jadeite, hiding behind that vow, and now you are wondering if Jadeite is the same or has changed; you're trying to resist falling in love again." Her smile changed into a resolute look, "I think the Shitennou will regain their memories and will have an important role in the future Crystal Tokyo (though we don't know it, yet, and we won't probably know it until the future will come), this is why King Endymion asked Mamoru to find them; I think they haven't changed; their feelings haven't changed … their feelings for Mamoru … and for us." She looked up at the Moon sparkling in the dark sky, "See, the day Metalia killed the Shitennou, after we managed to bring them back to their senses with our Planet Attack, for few seconds, just few seconds, I saw Kunzite as the man he used to be, the man I knew and loved. Just for few seconds, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine: he loved me, as then. I know it." The moonlight reflected into her fleeting tears, "I want to find him, help him to regain his memories and look again into his eyes. When he'll find his memories, he'll love me again. He'll love me again 'cause I am Venus, and he'll learn to love me also 'cause I am Minako, the way Usagi and Mamoru has learnt to love each other not just 'cause their past as Serenety and Endymion. I want to know everything about the new life of Kunzite: about his family, his childhood, his job, what ice-cream's flavor he likes the most, what he likes to eat for breakfast… everything; and I'll show him everything about Minako."

Rei nodded, "You are right. That day, I too saw Jadeite as he used to be, just for few seconds, and I realized I still loved him, and he still loved me." She finally admitted her true feelings, just a whisper, "I am scared of falling in love again but I want to have him back to me; these contrasting feelings are confusing me."

Minako turned to Rei; she shrugged and had a bright smile, "We'll have them back to us. Don't worry. And we'll finally have an happy future, I feel it." Her eyes moved from Rei to the Game Center Crown and sparkled with excitement, "A new videogame! I MUST try it!" She grabbed Rei's arm and pulled her into the arcade.

Rei reluctantly followed Minako, "Mina-chan! We should go back home and study!"

The arcade's door swallowed them and Minako's voice, "Stop talking like Ami!"

* * *

" _Your vow of chastity"_

On his way home, Jun caught a fragment of talk; what kind of girl was talking about a vow of chastity? He stopped and stared carefully at the crowd around him.

Fragrance of sandalwood and incense. A voice – _"We should go back home and study"._

Something surfacing into his foggy memory.

A sudden and excruciating stab of pain in his left temple.

Jun glanced at the Game Center Crown and decided it wasn't a good evening for having his usual tea at the Fruits Parlor Crown above the arcade and for having a talk with Motoki Furuhata. He shook his head, slipped his hands in his sweater's pockets and walked away, "Damn headache and damn amnesia."

* * *

30 – 70 – 50 – 90, each grade circled with a red mark.

Kazuo stirred and moved his eyes from his students' homework to the newscast, catching some words of Mr. Hino, main member of the Democratic Liberal Party, about the importance of the family.

Family.

He glanced at the phone. He had called his little brother six months before, just to realize his brother hadn't even noticed his absence along the previous two years. Two years of absence and his younger brother hadn't even noticed it: when did their relationship start to deteriorate? Probably after their parents' death, their father when they were children, and their mother five years before.

What was his younger brother doing at their old home, in Hokkaido? For sure Sapporo was already covered with snow.

He stood up and walked to the window, staring at the night sky.

Two damn years of absence.

* * *

Satoru rolled the phone's cable around his forefinger, the receiver pressed on his ear as he talked to his mother.

He laughed.

He imagined his mother at the phone, thinking that Fukuoka wasn't so cold as Tokyo; he missed Fukuoka, especially during autumn.

He talked to his mother, then to his father; he would have loved to talk to his older brother too, but he couldn't (his beloved older brother had died many years before). He talked about University and about Tokyo. He talked about his life; he could talk to his parents about everything but just one taboo: his missing for two years, few after moving to Tokyo from Fukuoka. His parents had asked him about it many times along the last six months, but he had no answer, so they had stopped.

Strange things had happened in Tokyo along the past years: people with amnesia, missing people, people awakening in the middle of the streets with no idea of why they were there, strange stories about monsters, stories about magical warriors. Simply, Minami family had decided that Satoru somehow had been involved in the strange events of Tokyo. Stop. The most important thing, for Mr. and Mrs. Minami, was that they hadn't lost their second son, fortunately.

Satoru put the receiver down and switched the T.V. on, listening to Mr. Hino and Mr. Akanishi, main members of the Democratic Liberal Party.

* * *

Nobuo frowned.

His father's babbling about the importance of the family nauseated him.

If HIS family had been so important, his father wouldn't have cheated on his mother.

He thought of his mother. He grabbed the phone's receiver and dialed his mother's number in Okayama.

Sense of guilty overwhelmed him when he heard her voice. Sense of guilty for his two years of absence; it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help but feeling guilty for his failing in protecting her. Six months weren't enough to balance the two years of absence.

Nobuo repressed his sense of guilty (and his confusion about his missing, a mystery he wasn't able to solve, yet) and switched the T.V. off, focusing on his mother.

* * *

Jun plunged the chopsticks in the _ramen._

He listened to the newscast and wondered what the heck those politics were talking about.

Family? He had no family, never had a family. He believed he could count just on himself; no trust in men, no trust in women (especially women; how trust women when the most important woman of your life, your mother, abandons you in front of an orphanage's door?).

He loved children; he loved teaching to young children, but he sincerely wasn't interested in having children. Having children meant having to do with women; not for him; he loved the children's universe, not the adults' one.

* * *

Rei switched the T.V. off and her father's face disappeared; she stormed outside the living room, "Hypocrite!"

 _I want to know everything about the new life of Kunzite: about his family, his childhood, his job, what ice-cream's flavor he likes the most, what he likes to eat for breakfast… everything._

Thinking of Minako's words, she slipped under the blankets and wondered if Jadeite had a better father than hers.


	4. Act3 - Sunday

**ACT 3 – SUNDAY**

"We should start from people missing in Tokyo nearly three years ago, before the Shitennou appeared as Generals of the Dark Kingdom looking for the Silver Crystal."

Mamoru nodded at Ami's clever statement, "Good. It could be a good point to start from."

Minako stirred and yawned.

And Rei reproached her, "Mina-chan!" Usagi too yawned and Rei snorted, "Usagi-chan!"

Makoto smiled, "You aren't used to wake up early in the morning on Sunday, are you? Usagi-chan? Mina-chan?"

Glad for Makoto's help, Usagi and Minako nodded and grinned.

Rei sighed and shook her head, "Early? It's 9 o'clock! Just Usagi and Minako can think it's early."

Artemis walked closer Ami, "Have you already checked about missing people in Tokyo at that time?"

Ami nodded and quickly moved her fingers on her computer's keyboard; tons of small pictures reflected on her thin glasses.

Luna opened her eyes wide in surprise, "So many people?"

Ami smiled sweetly, "Tokyo is a big city. And a lot of things have happened here along the last three years. I am not surprised there are so many missing people, for several reasons."

Usagi approached her head to Ami's one and glanced at the computer's screen, "WOW! How many pictures!"

Ami sighed and lowered her head, "Tons of pictures. But I am going to check every picture and every case reported."

Makoto folded her arms around her waist and closed her eyes in a thoughtful way, "We can find something. Yes. Unless the Shitennou didn't live in Tokyo when they disappeared. They could be everywhere around Japan." She finally opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, "Or somewhere around the World."

Minako frowned and ruffled her blonde hair in frustration, "Mako-chan! Don't complicate things."

Ami smiled at Minako, "After checking for missing people in Tokyo, I can check for missing people in Japan. I need some time to do it, but I'll try." Her faithful smile melted into a confused and sad look, "But it will be impossible to check for ALL the missing people around the whole World."

Mamoru stood up and walked to the large window of his living room, "I don't think we'll have to check for missing people around the World. Even if I can't sense the Shitennou's presence, I am pretty sure they are in Tokyo."

* * *

Jun's hair took a shade of white blond in the sunlight, deep contrast with the black guitar case shuddering on his shoulders as he ran.

He reached the small building and opened the door. He entered the room and bowed, "I am late, sorry!"

A girl with long curly raven hair and deep green eyes giggled and walked to him, "Jun-chan! Finally!"

Jun sighed, "Sorry, Madoka."

"Always late! JUN!" A muscular arm folded around Jun's neck and pulled him against the wide chest of a tall guy, his long straight raven hair tied in a high ponytail. The tall guy scratched Jun's hair with his knuckles and grinned, "Jun! Every time you are late we fear you are going to disappear again for years."

A third guy, his short light green hair shaped as a hedgehog, approached the tall guy and freed Jun, "Hey, don't kill him, Yasu. He is really precious."

Behind the drums, the fourth guy of the room grinned, "Sosuke is right. Jun is really precious. I don't know where the heck you were along the last two years, Jun, and why you left the town, but your compositions are now more intense."

Madoka caressed the drummer's short curly red hair and nodded, "Well said, Daisuke." She turned to Jun and smiled, "I love your music, Jun, though it's really sad, sometimes. I am going to find the best lyrics for it."

Yasu walked to his guitar and grabbed it, "Come on, let's start from that new harmonic progression! I love it! Whatever you did during your lonely period, Jun, DAMN, it has worked!"

Jun nodded and opened his guitar case. Whatever he did along his last years … Has his music changed? Why? How? He felt like a sort of deeper connection with his soul.

* * *

Different shades of blue. Different amount of water: drops, sees, waves. Different states of water: vapor, mist, fog. Into the fog, in the distance, a castle.

Satoru gently caressed the canvas with the brush and stared at the painting, different shades of blue whereas the park around him was a mix of autumn colors except blue.

Why did he start to paint water in its many forms along the last six months? Was it related to his two years of absence? Two years of nothing? How was water connected with those years?

And what about the castles that seemed coming out from a fantasy book, a book telling of wars, Princesses and Knights?

Satoru rested the brush in the box and closed it.

* * *

"What if we publish an announcement on the newspaper?" Usagi clapped her hands in excitement, "We can ask people to contact us if they or their relatives had strange experiences in the past years, like missing, loss of memory, and so on."

Rei shook her head and folded her arms, "Bad idea! A lot of people would contact us. What should we say to them - Oh, sorry guys, we weren't looking for you but thanks for answering our announcement?"

Usagi whined in disappointment, "I thought it was a good idea."

Mamoru gently rested his hand on Usagi's head, "It isn't a bad idea, Usa. Not publishing an announcement on the newspaper, but asking people we know about strange experiences of their friends or families." He stared at Rei, "Ask your grandfather if he remembers about someone looking for their missing sons before the Shitennou appeared as the Dark Kingdom's servants. Maybe someone asked for help to your grandfather, or to you too. Try to remember."

Rei nodded.

Mamoru moved his attention to Ami, "Ask your mother if she knows about guys with loss of memory. I too could ask in the Hospital, in the Psychiatric Department, for example."

Minako averted her eyes from the group and focused on the terse sky outside the window, "I want to find them, but I hope they haven't had the need of the Psychiatric Department or any Psychologist. I don't like to think of them suffering. I prefer to find them …" she smiled sadly "… by case, instead of going deep into their pain, or into their families' pain."

The room filled with deep silence.

* * *

The room was filled with deep silence.

Kazuo slowly browsed the big book in his hands.

Sunday was his favorite day of the week; he usually woke up early in the morning, he cleaned up (he was obsessed with tidying up), he cooked and, finally, he relaxed on the couch, a book in his hands.

He loved it, but along the last six months it didn't relax him as before; a strange sense of anxiety overwhelmed him from time to time, pushing him away from the couch in a nervous wandering inside his apartment. And outside, looking for someone … for something.

Being a High School teacher wasn't enough. He longed for someone else to guide beside his students. Someone else to protect, guide and scold.

He rested the book on the living room's table, grabbed his jacket and left his apartment.

* * *

"Bravo!" The middle-aged man approached Nobuo, "Great back-kick! Try again!" He folded his arms and stared at Nobuo turning his body round through 180° while his left leg moved in a straight line. He finally smiled and nodded, "Perfect. Your taekwondo back-kick is perfect."

Nobuo grabbed the hand towel from his bag and wiped his sweat away, "Thanks Miyazawa-san."

Miyazawa nodded, "Your technique is really improved. And it's surprising since you took a pause from taekwondo for two years." He had a soft smile, "Unless, along those years, you were training in another gym, with another master. It would disappoint me, 'cause, whoever is that master, is for sure better than me."

Nobuo rested his hands on his hips and smirked, "No other master but you, Miyazawa-san. You are right, I took a pause from taekwondo, but it seems it worked."

He turned round and put the hand towel back in his bag.

 _I took a pause from taekwondo … And from life_ – he thought.

Whatever happened along those two years, his strength had improved. He felt taller (though he wasn't taller, obviously), quicker, stronger. Sort of powerful warrior.

* * *

"OK. We are going to start from missing people in Tokyo. And from people with strange cases of amnesia." Makoto stood up and stirred, "What about some tea and chocolate cake, now?"

Usagi's eyes sparkled, "Chocolate cake!" She shouted with joy, stood up and wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck, "You are great, Mako-chan!"

When she knelt down again, Usagi's face was lightened with a sweet smile, her eyes closed as her mind traveled to a magic place, "I dream of the Shitennou here, some day, drinking tea with us and eating your chocolate cake, Mako-chan." She opened her eyes and had a bright and moving smile, "I feel it is going to happen. Very soon."

Mamoru rested his hand on her head and gently moved her to him, "I love you, Usako."

Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami watched Mamoru and Usagi with emotion for her sweetness and with trepidation for the promise in her words.

* * *

 _Thanks to everybody is reading, reviewing, favoriting, following this story. Hope you're liking it and hope for reading your opinions._

 _This is my way to image the Shitennou, but there's so few about them in canon (and nothing about them as normal guys before they were used by Beryl) that everything you write can be taken as good or totally wrong (ideas of the Shitennou's personality widely vary among fans)._

 _Check also my page on tumblr (i1976blunotte. tumblr. com - delete the spaces) for my fan art: there is also a drawing of Jadeite as musician plus kindergarten teacher, and drawings of all the four couples._


	5. Act4 - First meetings

**ACT 4 - FIRST MEETINGS**

Coffee for Mamoru, cheesecake and tea for Usagi, ice-cream for Minako, hot chocolate for Makoto, tea for Rei and orange juice for Ami: Motoki gently rested the plates, cups and glasses on the table of the Fruits Parlor Crown and smiled at his friends, noticing their thoughtful looks, "Is everything OK?"

Mamoru nodded and had a faint smile, "Everything's OK. Thanks, Motoki."

Motoki didn't surrender and had a new try to cheer them up, "Hey, a friend of mine works in a pub near Tokyo University. There'll be a show, there, within some weeks. The band that is going to play is a great band with an amazing singer, female singer; I saw them playing some months ago and they impressed me. Thanks the owner of the pub I met them; their guitarist and I have become friends, and from time to time he comes here for a cup of tea. He usually comes on Friday," he placed his forefinger on his lips and looked up at the ceiling, thoughtfully, "thinking about it, he wasn't there, last Friday." He shook his head and kept on smiling, "Anyway, I hope you'll come with me to the pub for the show; you'll like it."

Minako clapped, "A female singer? Front woman of a cool band? GREAT! I want to see them; it could be a good lesson for my future as pop-idol!"

Rei rested her right hand on her face and sighed.

Motoki laughed, "I am glad you like the idea. See you." He waved goodbye and walked away.

Makoto rested her back against the small couch of the parlor and folded her arms, "We have no time to go to the pub. We are too busy with the Shitennou's search."

Usagi plunged the fork into her cheesecake and grinned, "I'd like to go to the pub with Motoki and see that band. It looks interesting." She turned to Mamoru, "What do you think, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru smiled and nodded.

Makoto had a deep sigh, "I can't stand this wait!"

Rei sipped her tea; she finally rested the cup on the table and winked at Makoto, "Be patient, Mako-chan. We have started the search only one week ago."

Mamoru giggled, "You know, Rei, Jadeite would say the same thing: be patient." He had a soft laugh at Rei's gentle blushing and kept on talking, "And Nephrite would rant against Jadeite for his passivity; Zoisite would tease Nephrite for his impatience and Nephrite would start arguing with Zoisite, while Jadeite would observe them with no reaction, as he isn't part of the talk; and Kunzite would finally shut Zoisite and Nephrite up with a look and grunt of his."

The girls laughed.

Minako wiped her tears away as she kept on laughing, "Perfect description of any of them, especially Kunzite's look and grunt."

* * *

Kazuo grunted, "Damn computer." He gave his colleague an angry look, "I hope that friend of yours is going to fix this shit."

His colleague scratched his nape and had a nervous laugh, "He is a friend of a friend, not a friend of mine. He is a genius about computers." He relaxed when the 'genius', a young guy with long blond hair in a loose ponytail entered the teachers' room and walked to the computer, "Welcome, Minami-kun."

The guy sat in front of the computer and put thin glasses on, "This is the computer I have to fix, isn't this?"

Kazuo nodded, "Yes." He carefully observed the young guy who had presumably the same age of his younger brother: was it the reason why he felt a strange sense of affection and protection? He stared at the codes on the screen of the computer reflecting on the thin glasses of the guy as his tapered fingers quickly moved on the keyboards.

The guy grinned, "Done."

Kazuo blinked, "Already fixed?"

The young guy nodded and stood up.

Kazuo stared at the guy walking away and felt the urgency of stopping him because of a strange sense of déjà-vu, "Mina– " but a student shyly entered the room, interrupting him.

"Teacher Kitamura."

Kazuo glanced at the guy leaving and had a deep sigh. He focused on the student, "Asanuma. You are here for your grades, I suppose. Come on, sit down."

Walking away Moto-Azabu High School, Satoru wondered why that teacher – Kitamura - was staring at him that way, and realized he wasn't annoyed but somehow pleased, a strange warmth overwhelming him; he smirked: no, he wasn't interested in men, but that teacher gave him a strange sense of protection, like the older brother he had lost years before.

* * *

"No sign of them among missing people?"

Ami shook her head at Makoto's question, "Not among missing people in Tokyo. I am starting looking for missing people around Japan, but it'll take some time."

Makoto had a deep breath and crossed her arms behind her head, "I hate waiting like that." She looked at Mamoru, "And what about the Hospital?" then at Rei, "And the Shrine?"

Both Rei and Mamoru shook their head with resignation and disappointment.

Usagi finished the cheesecake and had a sigh of satisfaction "Don't worry. We are going to find them. Or they are going to find us, someway."

Rei smiled sweetly, "You are really optimist, Usagi-chan."

* * *

"Hey you!" Nobuo watched the guy on the ground, his voice an annoyed and angry grumble, "Be more careful! You should look where you are going if you don't want to bump into people this way."

The guy grabbed a big book on the ground and put it back in his bag – probably a University student, Nobuo thought – he slowly stood up and bowed, "I am sorry," apologizing with a soft and husky voice, just a bit more than a whisper.

Nobuo rested his hands on his hips and observed the guy with arrogance, from his feet up to his face: sneakers, blue jeans and black hooded top. When his eyes reached the face of the guy, Nobuo had a brief vertigo: short and curly blond hair (pale shade of blond), gray-blue wide eyes gently slanting, fine features. It wasn't the perfect and classical beauty of the guy that impressed him, anyway, but a strange sense of déjà-vu, like if the image of that guy was doubling and overlapping something hidden into his mind.

That sense of confusion lasted just few seconds and faded when Nobuo noticed a small rivulet of blood from a cut on the guy's lower lip. His previous arrogance and anger melted into a caring tone, "You're bleeding."

The guy wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and had a gentle smile, "Just a small cut, don't worry. It's my fault." He bowed, "Sorry, again" and ran away.

Running away, Jun wondered why he felt like if he had met that guy before, but he had no time (and nerve) to ask him about it: he was late for his part-time job at the kindergarten and he didn't want to start any talk that could lead to his memory's problems.

* * *

Ittou Asanuma flopped on the couch near Makoto and had a desperate sigh.

Mamoru blinked, "What's the problem?"

Ittou lowered his head and closed his eyes, "The new teacher of History. He's is … " he glanced at Mamoru as Makoto gently tapped his head " … really strict." He handed Mamoru a paper, "Look at my grades."

Mamoru opened his eyes wide in surprise.

Minako and Usagi glanced at the paper and folded their arms, their voices in unison, "Your grades are better than mine!"

Rei frowned, "Everybody's grades are better than yours."

Minako and Usagi gave a desperate sigh, mimicking Ittou's previous one.

Mamoru scratched his nape, "I don't remember Mr Yamashiro being so strict."

Ittou shook his head, "My teacher isn't Mr Yamashiro, but he is a new teacher: Mr Kitamura." He had a sudden shiver, "He is SCARING, really! Those gray eyes, the way he stares at you, the way he grunts when you say something he disagrees with… and that long silver hair that makes him looking like a vandal!"

Minako's eyes opened wide and a whisper escaped from her lips, "It can't be!" She stared into Mamoru's eyes, "Mamoru, do you think he can be - ?"

Mamoru nodded, "It could be. The description is fitting."

Ittou Asanuma observed Mamoru and the girls, wondering why the description of Teacher Kitamura was shocking them so much and what it was fitting with; he shivered with fear, in his head a jumble of theories: was Teacher Kitamura an alien? A monster? A wizard?

* * *

 _Hope you are liking it. Please, review! ;-)_


	6. Act5 - Kunzite

_THANKS to everybody. I am so glad you are liking it!Hope you are going to enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

 **ACT 5 – KUNZITE, THE KNIGHT OF PURITY AND AFFECTION**

Minako opened her eyes wide in shock as she saw Teacher Kitamura coming out Moto-Azabu High School, "It's him. It's really him!" She turned her head to Mamoru, "Mamoru!" She couldn't stand the wait any more; since the previous evening, when Ittou Asanuma talked to them about his History Teacher, she couldn't help but waiting impatiently their attempt to meet Teacher Kitamura outside Moto-Azabu High School in order to check if it was Kunzite. Now, finally facing Kunzite, Minako couldn't repress the urge to run to him any more.

"Mina-chan!" Rei grabbed Minako's arm, preventing her friend to run to Kunzite, "Stop it! What are you planning to do?"

Artemis came closer Minako, "Rei is right. The Shitennou are Mamoru's guardians, first. It's Mamoru's task to find them and help them to regain their memories."

Minako calmed down and stared at Mamoru, her eyes moving nervously between Mamoru and Kunzite who was walking away, "Mamoru!"

Mamoru nodded, ran to Kunzite and called him, "Teacher Kitamura."

Kazuo stopped and turned to the voice calling him. He observed the group approaching: a guy, five girls and two cats. His piercing eyes lingered on any on them, especially on the blonde girl, her long hair tied with a big red ribbon: she was staring at him with a serious and resolute look, her blue-violet eyes fixed into his; she dressed the uniform of Jubaan High School like the other girls (except the raven haired one, who dressed the uniform of T.A. Academy) whereas the guy looked a bit older, probably a University's student.

Deep blue eyes and short dark hair: the guy definitively caught Kazuo's attention, driving it away from the blonde girl. He had already met that dark haired guy, he was pretty sure about it but he couldn't recall.

Mamoru gently bowed, "Sorry for bothering you, Teacher Kitamura, but I need to talk to you."

Kazuo half-closed his eyes, "Do you know me?"

Mamoru nodded and stared into Kazuo's eyes, "Yes. And you know me."

Kazuo blinked and held his breath.

Mamoru had a soft smile and kept on talking, "Please, let me explain you what happened to you along the last years. I guess you have no memories about it, but I can help you to remember everything. I am part of your past."

Kazuo remained silent, trying to face the shock, no visible emotion on his face. He wasn't used to trust people so easily but he felt that he could follow that guy to the hell if he had asked. He finally nodded.

Mamoru's smile grew wider, "Thanks. Please, come with me to my apartment. It will be a long talk, and we need a calm place."

Kazuo nodded again and followed the group.

* * *

Nobuo walked to the blond guy sitting on the park's bench, "Hey!"

Jun turned his head to the voice; he smiled, staring at the tall guy with long and wavy brown hair, "Hi!" He observed the guy's self-confident demeanor (his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face, he was towering on him) and elegant dressing (expensive blue trousers and jacket, white shirt and red tie). He swallowed the last piece of his sandwich, grabbed the can by his side and gulped the rest of the hot coffee in it.

Nobuo glanced at Arisugawa Park and at its autumnal shades, then at the blond guy's heavy sweatshirt and scarf, "It's cold having lunch in the park."

Jun shook his head, "It isn't cold; it's calm and I like having lunch here from time to time."

Nobuo had a caring smile, "How's your lip?"

Jun grinned, "Fine, thanks." He stood up and took his bag. His grin faded into a thoughtful look, his eyes zoning out, lost in the distance, and his voice just a whisper forced through his dry throat, "Hey, I don't know why but I feel like if we have already met, a long time ago."

* * *

"So, this is your apartment." Kazuo stared at the wide living room, a strange sense of déjà-vu tickling his subconscious. He had a deep breath, "Ok. That's enough chat. I have no time to waste, so, please – "

"I am going to show you everything, don't worry. Soon." Mamoru closed his eyes, a bright white light wrapping him. When the light faded, Mamoru wasn't Mamoru anymore. It was Endymion.

Kazuo stiffened and went pale.

Endymion had a step to Kazuo, "Do you recognize me? Kunzite!"

K.U.N.Z.I.T.E.

Kazuo stared at the lips pronouncing that name: Kunzite. It was his name, his past name. He recognized it, and, with the name, also his memories surfaced, memories of his last years and of his past life: Kunzite, the Knight of Purity and Affection. The memories overwhelmed him and he fainted into his Master's arms.

* * *

Nobuo froze, "You too?"

"AKANISHI!"

Nobuo turned to the voices at the entrance of the park, "Uh … my classmates."

Jun observed the group entering the park, waved goodbye and ran away, "Bye. I am late for work and your classmates are waiting for you."

Nobuo tried to stop him, "Hey! You!" but it was too late. He slapped his forehead, "Damn! I don't even know his name."

"Hey, Akanishi! Are you going to have lunch with us?"

Nobuo smiled and nodded at his classmates, "Yes. I am hungry. Come on." He left the park, wondering if he was going to meet the blond guy again; if he was going to meet him again, for sure he would have asked his name and concluded that strange talk. If that guy had something to do with his past years of emptiness, he had to know it.

* * *

Kazuo opened his eyes and focused on Mamoru, "Master!"

Mamoru beamed, "My actual name is Mamoru Chiba."

Kazuo nodded, moving his attention to the blond girl with _odango_ by Mamoru's side, "Princess Serenity, I guess." He smiled and bowed.

Usagi blushed and placed her hands on her red cheeks, "Usagi Tsukino, now. Please, call me Usagi!"

Then, his eyes lingered on the short blue haired girl who was shyly smiling at him, "Mercury?"

Ami nodded, her cheeks tingeing soft pink, "Ami Mizuno, now."

Kazuo smiled and moved his attention to the aloof girl with long raven hair; he smirked, "Mars."

Rei rested her hands on her hips and nodded, her features solemn, "I am Rei Hino, now."

After Rei, his eyes met the tall girl with a long ponytail, everything in her radiating both strength and liveliness, "Jupiter."

Makoto winked, happily, "Makoto Kino, now."

Finally, his grey eyes fixed into the deep eyes of the long blond haired girl with the red ribbon, those blue-violet eyes fixed on him since he came out Moto-Azabu High School, "Venus!"

Minako nodded and slowly walked to him, "My actual name is Minako Aino." Her serious features gradually melted into a joyful smile and tears. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest; she let the fabric of his shirt absorb her tears while she inhaled his scent, unaware of Mamoru, the girls, Luna and Artemis watching her; it was just her and Kunzite, finally sharing the hug they would have shared years before if Metalia hadn't impeded it.

Kazuo held her tight and gently caressed her nape, his voice a gentle whisper on her neck "Venus."

Usagi clapped, her cheeks still soft red and her eyes sparkling for joy, "Finally! I am so happy for you. Now, we have to find the others."

Minako gently parted from Kazuo and nodded. Her joy couldn't be complete until also Ami, Makoto and Rei were happy with Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite.

Kazuo stared at Mamoru, "I have been revived in the Cauldron. I remember everything, now. How did you find me?"

Mamoru smiled, "Ittou Asanuma is a friend of mine, and a student of yours." He turned to Ami, "We tried to find you, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite among missing people in Tokyo (with no outcome) and now we are focusing on missing people around Japan, but we had no hint about you until yesterday, when Asanuma first talked about you."

Ami opened her laptop, "Actually, I am starting looking for missing people in Fukuoka, and – " her eyes opened wide in shock; she placed her hands on her mouth, "ZOISITE! It's the picture of Zoisite among the missing people in Fukuoka. His actual name is – "

"His actual name is Satoru Minami. He is a Computer Engineering student at K.O. University," Kazuo grinned.

Mamoru looked at Kazuo, confused, "How do you know it?"

Kazuo laughed, "I met him yesterday, when he came to Moto-Azabu High School to fix a PC."

Mamoru smirked, "What a chance."

Kazuo glanced at Ami's blushing, "I am going to ask my colleague to call Satoru in order to bring him here."

Minako jumped into Kazuo's arms, "Great idea!"

Makoto folded her arms, "So, Zoisite is a Computer Engineering student; I am not surprised about it. I wonder what Nephrite and Jadeite are doing."

Rei frowned, "Nephrite? A serial killer or part of _yakuza,_ it wouldn't be surprising. _"_

Makoto blushed and had an embarrassed smile, "Come on, Rei-chan. Nephrite is for sure hot-tempered and prone to violent reactions when he is angry, but he is also caring and protective."

Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei's neck (by her right side) and Makoto's neck (by her left side), pulling her friends to her, their heads touching, "We are going to find Jadeite and Nephrite too, don't worry! I want Rei-chan and Mako-chan to be happy with Jadeite and Nephrite."

Rei tried to free from Usagi's grasp, starting a frantic fight, "Usagi-chan! Stop it! Besides, I don't need Jadeite in order to be happy. That apathetic guy!"

Minako giggled, "Rei-chan is eager to meet Jadeite but she won't ever admit it." She wrapped her arms around her chest, hugging herself, gently swinging and mimicking a romantic hug, "Come on, Rei-chan. Admit that you want to hold that apathetic guy tight, warming him!"

Rei freed from Usagi, grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it to Minako, "Mina-chan!"

Kazuo blinked, "You are a noisy group, for sure."

Artemis sighed in despair, "Be ready for more craziness, especially from Minako."

Kazuo's lips curved into an amused smile, his loving eyes on Minako, "I am absolutely ready for it, don't worry, Artemis."

Mamoru rested his hand on Kazuo's shoulder and winked at him, "Welcome to the group, Kazuo Kitamura."


	7. Act6 - Zoisite

**ACT 7 – ZOISITE, THE KNIGHT OF HEALING AND PURIFICATION**

Satoru Minami would have rejected the idea of going to Mamoru Chiba's apartment in order to fix his computer (he was a Computer Engineering Student and he wasn't planning to spend his free time fixing computers here and there in Tokyo), if his friend hadn't told him that Kazuo Kitamura was the one asking him the favor.

Kazuo Kitamura, the teacher at Moto-Azabu High School: Satoru wondered why he felt so intrigued by that man and why he hoped to meet him again. He felt like he knew the silver haired man since always, sort of older brother and mentor, but he didn't understand why that feeling; was it a memory of his lost years? Along his two years of void, did he meet Kazuo Kitamura?

Was he going to meet Kazuo Kitamura at Mamoru Chiba's place? With this question absorbing everything else in his mind, Satoru knocked at the door. And he got the answer.

Kazuo Kitamura opened the door and smiled, "Hi. Thanks for coming."

Satoru's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks tinged a soft red for surprise and pleasure; why was he so happy to see that man again? He hid his happiness behind an annoyed attitude (he didn't want to look like a puppy wagging its tale) and walked past the teacher, "Where's the computer to fix? I have no much time to waste." When he entered the living room, his eyes opened wide in surprise for the five girls and the guy there, all their eyes on him; he stared back at them, any of them, his green eyes lingering on the blue haired girl knelt at the living room's table, her cheeks softly red while she looked like she was fighting against the impelling urge to avert her blue cyan eyes from him; he finally focused on the black haired guy.

"Nice to meet you, I am Mamoru Chiba."

Blue eyes, deep like the ocean; dark hair, like the midnight; calm and sweet smile, like a long lost friend. If Kazuo Kitamura caught his attention, Mamoru Chiba shocked him: the sense of intimacy and happiness exploded into Satoru's mind like a supernova.

"I am here to fix a computer." His voice sounded doubtful. His mouth dry.

Kazuo Kitamura walked by his side and rested his hand on his shoulder, "No, you aren't here to fix any computer, but to fix your memories."

Satoru stiffened and blinked, "Have you something to do with my memory's loss? Are you part of the past I have forgotten?"

Kazuo smiled and nodded, "Clever as usual." His hand gently squeezed Satoru's shoulder.

"Not just the memories of your last years, but the memories of your past life too."

Satoru stared at the black haired guy, "Past life? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My past name was Endymion. Your name was - " his lips pronounced the name, slowly, clearly.

Z.O.I.S.I.T.E.

Satoru observed the guy transforming. Along Mamoru Chiba's clothes changing into Endymion's blue uniform, cape and silver armor, Satoru's memories surfaced, memories of Zoisite, the knight of Healing and Purification: "MASTER!" And he collapsed into his master's arms.

* * *

 _CRYSTAL TOKYO_

" _VESTA!"_

 _The red haired girl ran away from her mother and hid behind her father._

 _Mars rested her hands on her hips, "Vesta! Stop hiding behind your father!"_

 _Vesta's arms wrapped around Jadeite's waist, hugging him from behind while her head peeped out, her long ponytail swinging at the top of her head._

 _Mercury placed her hand on her mouth and had a soft laugh while Zoisite wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

 _Mars had a deep sigh and crossed her arms on her chest, "There's nothing to laugh about, Mercury."_

 _Jupiter patted Mars' shoulder, "Come on, come on, Mars! Be patient with the girls. When we were as young as them, we weren't much different!"_

 _Venus wrapped her arms around Ceres' shoulders from behind and rubbed her left cheek against the girl's right cheek, "Not at all. We were a lot better than these brats. More mature." She parted from Ceres and had a caring smile, "We had to be mature. You are lucky, girls. Crystal Tokyo is peaceful if compared to what we faced along the 20_ _th_ _Century; for example, you don't need to hide your real identity from your parents, fighting against enemies while pretending to be normal girls."_

 _Juno shook her head and sighed in disappointment, "If I think we were your enemies, at some point …"_

 _Nephrite caressed Juno's green hair and smiled sweetly, "It happened a long time ago, and it wasn't your fault."_

 _Cares turned to Kunzite, "At that time you were sleeping into your stone, daddy, weren't you? The way it happened to us too before Neo-Queen Serenity decided us to reborn in the 30th Century." She placed her forefinger on her lips and looked up at the sky, thoughtfully, "I would have liked to meet you and mommy the way Chibiusa met Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion before they became King and Queen."_

 _Chibiusa laughed, "They were pretty different, Ceres! Mommy was totally different from now!"_

 _Neo-Queen Serenity gently rested her hand on Chibiusa's head; she had a soft and loving laugh, "Really different, you're right, but it was a long time ago."_

 _Endymion nodded, "A long time ago. We were just guys and girls trying to find our identity, learning to know each other and to love. Learning what our destiny, duty and power meant. Accepting it. It wasn't easy." He smiled, "Maybe, some day, you'll meet our old self. And not as enemies."_

* * *

"Princess Serenity … Venus … Jupiter … Mars … Kunzite! Master!" Satoru recognized them, learning their new identity as they introduced themselves: Usagi Tsukino, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Rei Hino, Kazuo Kitamura, Mamoru Chiba.

And, finally, Mercury.

"Mercury!"

Ami smiled sweetly and nodded, "My actual name is Ami Mizuno."

Satoru grinned, "Nice to meet you again." He stretched his arm out and gently grabbed her hand. He didn't pull her to him but waited for her moving to him, slowly, her head down until her forehead touched his wide chest and finally her face buried against him. He waited until her arms slowly found their way around his waist and kissed her head. Finally, his arms softly wrapped around her, gentle hug respecting her boundaries.

Makoto clapped, "I am so happy we have found you, Zois – uh – sorry, Satoru."

Satoru glanced at Kazuo and Mamoru, "What about Nephrite and Jadeite?"

Kazuo shook his head, "We haven't found them, yet."

Minako wrapped her arms around Kazuo's arm, "But we are going to find them soon! Right?" She winked at him. Her eyes moved from Kazuo to Rei; she turned serious and parted from Kazuo, "What's the matter, Rei? You look so gloomy, today! Are you having strange dreams or visions?"

Rei shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry. Don't worry. No strange visions."

Makoto walked closer Rei and observed her, "So, what? Minako is right. You look strange, today." She rested her hand on Rei's forehead "fever?" and she removed her hand, sighing in relief, "No. Your temperature is OK."

Rei knelt down at the table; she rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand's palm, closing her eyes, "Next April I am going to turn 18 and I am going to graduate."

Usagi nodded, "I am going to turn 18 in June. But it's next year, we are still 17 years old and we are actually in winter!"

Makoto winked, "I am still 16 years old, instead. I am going to turn 17 in December, and Ami and Minako have just turned 17!"

Usagi opened her eyes and mouth in surprise, "Rei-chan! You are the first one among us who is going to turn 18! You are old! Are you angry because of it?"

Minako giggled.

Rei snapped, "Usagi-chan! I am not angry because I am going to turn 18! How can you think something so stupid?"

Minako smirked, "So, you have just admitted you are angry. Why? What's happened?"

Rei had a deep sigh, "Since I am going to turn 18 and graduate, my father has decided me to find a husband. Obviously, someone he likes and he thinks fitting to his daughter, I guess the son of one of his colleagues," her tone turned bitter, "Mr. Hino has high standards for his family."

Satoru blinked, "Hino? Are you the daughter of THAT Hino? The politician?"

Rei nodded, "My grandfather told me that my father wants me to meet a guy, son of another politician. I can guess his purpose."

Minako folded her arms, "Reject his offer!"

Rei laughed, both angry and sad laugh, "Of course! I have already rejected his offer. I don't want anything from my father, especially a guy to marry. What a pitiful thing, an arranged marriage."

Minako winked, "Bravo! Besides, you belong to Jadeite!"

Rei frowned, "Mina-chan, I don't belong to anybody but myself! Besides, I don't want to be a wife, neither Jadeite's wife. I don't see the need of getting married; our love is enough." She stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Mako-chan, what about preparing some tea for everybody?"

Makoto nodded and followed Rei to the kitchen.

After Makoto and Rei left the living room, Minako smiled sweetly, "She has just admitted she loves Jadeite, openly, to everybody. So surprising, from Rei!" She turned to Kazuo, Satoru and Mamoru, "Come on, hurry up and find Nephrite and Jadeite! Mako-chan and Rei-chan need them!"

Mamoru smiled, "I too need them."

Satoru grinned, "And I."

Kazuo nodded, "And I. And they need us."

* * *

"I am back home!" Rei entered the kitchen and smiled at her grandfather, then she walked to the hallway, "I am going to have a bath."

"Rei!"

She stopped and turned round.

"Do you remember when you asked me about missing people and their families?"

She held her breath and nodded, waiting for more.

"See, the guy your father wants you to meet; his father asked me for advice after the guy's missing, nearly three years ago. He was missing for nearly two years, and now he is back; he has come back six months ago."

She dashed closer his grandfather, enable to remain quiet in her previous spot, "Why didn't you tell me about it when I asked you?"

Her grandfather had an awkward smile and scratched his nape, "I forgot about it, until this morning."

Rei tried to control her trembling; she lowered her head and spoke, just a whisper, "I have changed my mind. I am going to meet that guy." She finally left the kitchen, her grandfather's surprised eyes on her.

* * *

 _Waiting for your opinions. And, yes, in this chapter a possible idea for a sequel_ _(did you catch it?)_ _maybe, or a way to keep this story going for a time longer than I planned when I started it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. THANKS to you all!_


	8. Act7 - Nephrite

**ACT 8 – NEPHRITE, THE KNIGHT OF INTELLIGENCE AND COMFORT**

Rei didn't want to be grateful to her father. She didn't want to accept any kind of gift from him, even if he was going to (accidentally) offer her something she was longing for.

Nobuo Akanishi, the son of Hideaki Akanishi, main member of the Democratic Liberal Party along her father Takashi Hino: could that guy be Jadeite? Or Nephrite? The timing of his missing and his coming back was fitting with the Shitennou's story. Or maybe it was just a generic guy casually sharing the timing with the Shitennou's missing and coming back.

She stared at the flames. She sensed that Nobuo Akanishi wasn't a generic guy, though.

Jadeite? Nephrite?

What if it was Jadeite? Was she really able to reject him as symbolic rejection of her father's plan? What if it wasn't Jadeite? How much time was she going to wait for meeting him, finally?

His grandfather entered the dark room, just the sacred fire lighting it, "Rei. Akanishi-san is here."

Rei had a sigh and stood up. She walked outside the meditation room and stopped when she reached the small yard in front of the Shrine; she half-closed her eyes, blinded by the strong and terse light of that early winter.

Her heart was furiously beating in her chest as she stared at the tall and dark silhouette at the center of the yard, trying to adapt her eyes to the strong light and focus on the figure.

Nephrite? Jadeite?

When she finally managed to recognize him, her heart wavered between two opposite emotions: disappointment (it wasn't Jadeite) and happiness (she could reject her father's plans for her with no regret).

* * *

Usagi grabbed a cookie from the big plate at the center of the living room's table and swallowed it, "Why is Rei-chan late?"

Minako rested her cup of tea on the table and answered Usagi's question, "This morning she told me she had something to do at the Shrine before to reach us. But she'll be here for dinner, don't worry."

Makoto came out the kitchen and grinned, "I am glad you all are here." She glanced at Satoru and Kazuo, "I am really glad to have you here for the first time, guys."

Satoru winked, "Ami told me you cook really well. I bet Nephrite will love it, when we'll finally find him."

Makoto blushed and laughed, "I hope to invite him too for dinner next time we'll have dinner at my place."

Kazuo nodded and smiled, "Who knows. Next time we'll have dinner here, both Nephrite and Jadeite will be with us, hopefully."

Makoto's cheeks turned red and her eyes sparkled, "Hopefully. Thanks, Kazuo-san."

* * *

Nobuo rested his cup of tea on the table of the Shrine's kitchen and stared into Rei Hino's eyes, "For starters, if I am here it's just to tell you that there's no way I am going to follow my father's plans. It isn't a secret why our fathers want us to meet, but I am not a puppet into my father's hands. I don't care about social opportunities or prestige. So, please, don't take it as personal. I prefer to talk about it to you, instead of simply refusing the meeting. I want you to know I am rejecting my father's plans and it has nothing to do with you."

Rei nodded, "We are on the same boat, here. You don't want to follow your father's plans, neither I. And I appreciate your honesty; you could simply refuse the meeting but you decided to explain me everything, thanks."

Nobuo blinked, "If you agree with me, why did you accept the meeting?" He smirked, "Were you planning to tell me the same things I just told you? You are determined, for sure."

Rei shook her head, "Honestly, I refused to meet you but I changed my mind when I knew about your missing three years ago and about your coming back some months ago. I guess you want to know what exactly happened to you, and I can help you." She slowly sipped her tea, giving him the time to absorb her words.

Nobuo stiffened and his eyes narrowed, "How do you know about it? How can you help me?"

Rei slowly stood up, "Do you want me to help you or not?"

Nobuo nodded.

"Well. Wait for me, please." She left the kitchen.

Nobuo had a deep breath and rested his hand on his closed eyes. He was confused, torn between the desire to leave that Shrine and that strange _miko_ and the need to know and solve the mystery of his missing. Trapped in that indecision, he remained sitting at the kitchen's table until Rei Hino came back, changed from her previous _miko_ 's robes to a black long skirt and white sweater (an outfit a bit too classic and elegant for a teenager, Nobuo thought).

Rei smiled, "Please, come with me. I want you to meet a guy who can explain you everything. His name is Mamoru Chiba; he is the boyfriend of one of my best friends."

Nobuo silently followed her, walking behind her along Hikawa Shrine's yard and down the long stairway. He followed her along Tokyo's streets, observing her from behind. For sure that Rei Hino was beautiful, a refined and aloof beauty; her way of moving and talking, everything of her, showed her cold, fierce and somehow grouchy attitude. He smirked: beautiful but not his kind of woman; if someone had asked him what kind of woman he preferred, he would have answered he liked someone strong and brave but also caring and maternal. If Rei Hino wasn't his kind of girl, for sure his hot-temper and impulsiveness couldn't match her, neither; Mr. Hino's daughter was the kind of girl who needed somehow like – Nobuo giggled when it came to his mind – that strange blond guy: his aplomb could be perfect rubber for softening her sharp edges. He burst out laughing, surprised of his own silly thoughts.

Rei slowed down her pace and glanced at him, "Why are you laughing?"

Nobuo shook his head, "Sorry, just a silly thought."

Rei grumbled, "It isn't time for silly thoughts, now." She looked at the big building in front of them, "This is the place where my friend Makoto lives. She has invited me, Mamoru Chiba and the others for dinner."

Nobuo frowned, "The others? How many people?"

Rei smiled, "Don't worry. Come on." She walked to the building, entered it and walked to the stairs. When they finally reached the fourth floor, she turned to Nobuo, "Please. Wait for me in the hallway until I introduce you."

Nobuo had a sigh of disappointment, "If it's a joke, it isn't funny." He folded his arms, rested his back against the hallway's wall at the side of the door, and stared at Rei Hino knocking at the door and finally entering the apartment.

Nobuo had another sigh and listened to the voices behind the door, muffled voices:

" _Rei-chan! You are late!"_ Childish and female voice.

" _Sorry, Usagi-chan, I was busy at the Shrine. You know, at the end, I decided to meet that guy. I was with him."_ Rei Hino.

" _WHAT? You told us you were going to reject your father's offer! Do you want to cheat on - "_ nervous twittering, female voice.

" _Minako! Please, stay calm. Rei isn't cheating on anybody."_ Male voice, mature and paternal, interrupting the twittering. Nobuo wondered if it was Mamoru Chiba's voice; he felt strangely at ease, after hearing that voice.

Rei Hino, again. _"That guy isn't that bad, after all. I am glad for meeting him. If you don't mind, I'd like to invite him here for dinner. Let me introduce you the son of Mr. Akanishi, Nobuo Akanishi, the guy my father hopes to become my future boyfriend."_ Amused laugh.

" _WHAT?"_ Males and females voices fusing.

Nobuo snorted.

The door opened and Rei Hino peered out, "You can come in, now." She kept the door open for him, waited until he came in and closed the door, bursting out laughing again.

Nobuo's cheeks turned red for rage, "Hey! I am not here for you and your friends having fun of me! You, morons!"

Except the frantic laughing of Rei Hino, Nobuo realized the deep and shocked silence filling the room; he could sense everybody's eyes on him.

A crack.

Nobuo turned his head to the source of that crack: pieces of a plate at the feet of a tall (really tall) girl, her long brown-reddish hair in a ponytail and her green eyes staring at him; shocked eyes. He stiffened; those eyes, he had already seen those eyes.

"It's definitively him. Quick temper as usual. What a badass."

Nobuo glanced at the guy talking, a guy with long light brown hair in a loose ponytail sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and his upper leg gently swinging; the guy was staring at him with an amused smirk.

A grumble, "Satoru! Please!"

Nobuo focused on the second guy, a tall guy with long silver hair standing near the window, his arms folded.

That sense of déjà-vu, as the first time he met the blond guy, caught him when he focused on the two guys. Were those guys part of his forgotten past, all three of them?

His sense of déjà-vu was coupled with different emotions for each guy: he felt a sort of rivalry mixed with affection for the guy with long light brown hair, respect and esteem for the one with long silver hair, and protection for the blond - where was the blond guy?

Nobuo looked for the blond guy among the people in the room but, instead of the blond, his eyes met a guy with raven hair, his piercing blue eyes on him. The sense of déjà-vu became even stronger and shocking, coupled with deep emotions: total devotion and pure love.

"Nice to meet you, Nobuo."

Nobuo stared at the guy approaching and keeping on talking, his features softened by a calming smile.

"My name is Mamoru Chiba. But you knew me as Endymion. Do you remember me, Nephrite?"

Mamoru Chiba changed from his actual form to his past form. And Nobuo recalled everything of his past, his name, his title: Nephrite, the Knight of Intelligence and Comfort.

"MASTER!" He finally collapsed into his Master's arms.

* * *

 _Stay tuned for Nephrite (Nobuo) waking up and his reuniting with Makoto ;-)_


	9. Act8 - Traces of Jadeite

**ACT 8 – TRACES OF JADEITE**

"MASTER!"

After waking up, Nobuo's eyes met Mamoru's eyes. Then those green eyes.

"Jupiter!"

Lips gluing, arms wrapping around chests, hands sliding along bodies.

Hot scene provoking different reactions: Ami blushed furiously and averted her eyes, her hands on her open mouth; Minako half-closed her eyes and carefully stared at the scene with a sly smile; Usagi opened her eyes and mouth wide in surprise and happiness; Rei folded her arms, shook her head and snorted, "You should be more discreet in public." Mamoru, Kazuo and Satoru simply smiled.

Nobuo and Makoto parted, their cheeks red and their breath heavy. He smirked and glanced at Rei, "Mars! Sassy as usual! Uh, yes, I should call you Rei Hino, now."

Rei tossed her long hair behind and frowned, "And you are unable to keep your emotions under control, as usual, Nephrite. Uh, yes, I should call you Nobuo Akanishi, now."

Nobuo laughed, his laugh exploding like a thunder in the room.

"It's time to introduce our actual identities." Kazuo had a step to Nobuo, "My name is Kazuo Kitamura." He smirked, "Nice to meet you. And, yes, Rei is right; you haven't changed."

"And I am Mamoru Chiba." Mamoru pointed at the others, "Usagi Tsukino. Minako Aino. Ami Mizuno. Satoru Minami." His smile grew wider when he pointed at Makoto, "And Makoto Kino." He kept on smiling, sad smile, now, "I was looking for you, Nephrite, and I have finally found you. I have found Kunzite and Zoisite, too; only Jadeite is missing, but we are going to find him."

Nobuo slapped his forehead, "Jadeite! Damn! I should have asked his name when I met him! If I had asked his name now - "

"Asked his name? Met? … What are you talking about?"

Nobuo rubbed his hair in frustration; he had a deep sigh and finally answered Mamoru's question, "I met Jadeite, twice. But I don't know his actual name. I don't know quite anything about him."

Mamoru slowly nodded, "Tell us everything you know."

Nobuo flopped into the armchair, "I met him twice. The first time, he bumped into me while I was walking in the street. He fell on the ground and I reproached him for running and not watching where he was going. In his falling, he cut his lower lip … just a small cut, though."

Satoru chuckled, "I can perfectly see the scene, especially your grumbling against him. Moron."

Kazuo grunted, "Satoru, please," a gentle trembling of his right eyebrow revealing his amusement behind his serious tone and features.

Nobuo casted an annoyed look to Satoru and kept on talking, "A big book slipped outside his shoulder bag, so I suppose he attends University. His look hasn't changed, always boyish," he smirked, "and, that day, I could have confused him with a High School's student but since he wasn't dressed with any High School's uniform and he had that book in his shoulder bag - "

"Did you see what kind of book? I mean, the book's title. If he attends University, we should try to find what Department."

Satoru smiled sweetly at Ami, "Good point, Ami-chan. But we should try to find also what University, beside the Department."

Nobuo nodded, "I attend Tokyo University but I have never met him there. He isn't at Tokyo University. And, no, I didn't see the title of the book, unfortunately."

Satoru shrugged, "Both Mamoru and I attend K.O. University, but we haven't ever met. So, there's the chance Jadeite too is at Tokyo University, no matter if you have ever met him. Keep your eyes open, while Mamoru and I will keep our eyes open at K.O. University."

Makoto handed Nobuo a cup of steaming coffee and smiled at him, "And the second time?"

Nobuo stared at the dark liquid in the cup, "He was having lunch at Arisugawa Park; he was eating a sandwich and drinking a can of hot coffee. He had his shoulder bag with him, on the bench. He was alone and he said he likes having lunch at Arisugawa Park, from time to time." He intertwined his fingers around the cup and half closed his eyes, "He told me that he felt like if we had already met, a long time ago."

Minako opened her eyes wide with curiosity, "Really? So, you talked with him, somehow."

Nobuo shook his head, "Not very much. We would have probably talked longer if some friends of mine hadn't entered the Park and called me. He ran away and told he was late for work."

Usagi gently scratched her right temple in confusion, "Work? And the book?"

Nobuo sipped the coffee and closed his eyes. He finally had a soft sigh, "I think he has a part time job while he attends University; I got this idea of him, that day, at Arisugawa Park. Unfortunately I had no chance to ask his name 'cause he ran away soon after hinting at us having met a long time ago; I don't even know why he said it, so abruptly and with no connection with our talking ... we were just talking about his lip and then about the Park. Honestly, I was planning to go to Arisugawa Park every day, at lunch, and looking for him in order to understand what was going on and if he had something to do with my memory's loss, but you have found me and fixed my memories before I could trail him. Sorry, but I can't be more helpful."

Mamoru walked to the window, slipped his hands in his jeans' pockets and stared at the sunset, "I think everything you're saying, Nobuo, is important and helpful. For starters, we know that Jadeite is out there, somewhere; he is in Tokyo, nearby Arisugawa Park, and it means nearby this place. We know he has lunch at the Park, from time to time, and, yes, I think you should try to meet him once more in order to complete the talk Jadeite started, Nobuo. And we know he attends University, even if we don't know what University and what Department, yet. Better than nothing: we have some traces of him, now."

"And, maybe, he has traces of us. Or, at least, traces of Nobuo."

Everybody turned to Satoru.

Satoru smiled, clever smile, and kept on talking, "Nobuo, you said that some friends of yours entered the Park and called you while you were talking with Jadeite, didn't you?"

Nobuo nodded.

"Did Jadeite hear your name?"

Nobuo grinned, "I guess he heard my friends calling my surname: Akanishi. Yes. But he doesn't know my full name."

"Your surname. Perfect! Jadeite is still dealing with confusion about his past years and his memory's loss. As you wanted to trail Jadeite in order to complete the talk your friends interrupted, I think Jadeite wants to complete that talk too. He isn't stupid, he is patient and he knows how trailing traces; he knows your surname, and maybe he is going to find you before you can find him." Satoru winked.

"But there's also the chance that Jadeite is going to hide from you, Nobuo." Kazuo shook his head and had a tender smile, "Jadeite is clever, patient and he knows how trailing traces, it's true, but he is also really prudent. He prefers to study things from the distance before to come to action. If Jadeite is confused about you and about how you are involved in his past, he could decide to avoid any sort of contact with you, studying the situation from the distance. Jadeite prefers a soft and wary approach to things, not a direct and strong one."

"That apathetic guy." A whisper, the first words from her after Nobuo's revelation. Rei kept her head down, her raven bags hiding her eyes but not a soft and caring smile. Her smile faded. Another whisper, "Nobuo, was Jadeite fine? I mean, did he look happy?"

Silence.

Nobuo finally spoke, "Lonely, maybe. A bit lonely." He had a sweet smile, "But Jadeite has always been a bit lonely, fleeing, and too calm. After all, this is what you have always liked of him; if he had been intrusive and direct, you wouldn't have fallen in love with him. You are two lone wolves, though you show it in a different way."

Rei stood up and walked to the bathroom, her eyes closed, her nose up and her long hair fluttering behind her, "I asked you if he looked fine, not a psychological analysis of me and him."

Another thunder in the room, Nobuo's laugh.

Rei entered the bathroom and rested her hands on the sink; she could finally let her emotions go. She looked at her figure reflected in the mirror: she was pale and she was trembling. But she was smiling.

* * *

Jun looked at his figure reflected in the kindergarten's window.

Akanishi. Nobuo Akanishi. So easy to find that guy's name.

" _Hey, I don't know why but I feel like if we have already met, a long time ago."_

" _You too?"_

You too: the sense of déjà-vu was mutual.

He knew his name. He knew where to find him. How funny, he attended Tokyo University, like him: Nobuo Akanishi, Law Student at Tokyo University, son of the famous Hideaki Akanishi.

He started trembling.

Was he going to know what happened to him, through that guy?

Moreover, did he really want to know it?

* * *

 _Waiting for your opinions._


	10. Act9 - Sounds, kisses and coffee

**ACT 9 – SOUNDS, KISSES AND COFFEE**

 _A gentle tune behind the tree. Soft whistling. Sweet and gloomy melody._

 _Mars walked to the tree and stared at Jadeite, "This is sweet. But sad."_

 _Jadeite suddenly opened his eyes, coming back from his inner world; he stopped his whistling and blushed, "Uh… Mars."_

 _Mars placed her hand on her mouth and had a soft laugh, "Sorry. I didn't want to disturb you." She sat by his side, "Please. I want to listen to it again. I like it."_

 _Jadeite scratched his nape, "Really?"_

 _Mars nodded, "Really!"_

* * *

Rei stared at the flames.

Was it just a dream or a memory?

She closed her eyes and tried to catch that melody, singing it softly, just few notes. Unable to recall it, she finally had a sigh and stood up.

In the yard in front of the Shrine, she looked up at the sky, wrapped her arms around her chest and shivered, "It's cold."

* * *

Usagi entered the kitchen and rested her back against the doorpost; she smiled, "It's the first time I hear you singing, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru blushed and placed his hand on his mouth, "I didn't realize I was singing. Sorry."

Usagi had a soft laugh, "Sorry for what? If you are singing, it means you are happy." She walked closer him, "I am happy to see Mamo-chan happy. You know, I think it's the first time I see you so happy."

Mamoru opened his eyes wide in surprise, "Really?" He handed her a cup of coffee.

Usagi grabbed the cup and walked to the kitchen's table; she sat down and rested the cup on the table, "Yes. I think you are happier than ever. I think this is thanks the guys."

Mamoru reached the table and sat in front of Usagi, "Yes. Maybe you are right. Now that Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite – and hopefully Jadeite, soon – are back, I feel … " he had a soft smile " … happy. You are right, Usa."

Her forefinger slowly slid along the cup's edge, circle after circle, "Mamo-chan, why did you keep it secret?"

He blinked, "Secret?"

A nod, "About the stones and the Shitennou's spirits. You kept secret that you missed them and you wanted them back. 'Cause you missed them and wanted them back, didn't you? But I couldn't help you, and you didn't want to upset me."

A sigh, "Usako."

Her forefinger stopped its sliding along the cup's border and wiped away a tear, "Mamo-chan. If I had been able to revive the Shitennou after Metalia killed them, I would have brought them back to life. For you. And for the girls."

Mamoru nodded, "I know, Usako. Nobody blames you for not being able to revive them. Even now, we don't know how and why they have been revived. But they are back, and this is the most important thing." He had a sweet smile.

Usagi stood up and moved close the window. She wrapped her arms around her chest and stared at the gray, rainy, sky, "You know, Mamo-chan, along these years I felt responsible for not being able to bring the Shitennou back to life. I know how much important they were for you and the girls, in the past, and I know you have never blamed me for my inability to revive them; but I also know that you all avoided to name them because you didn't want to upset me. In order to prevent my sense of guilty, you avoided talking about how much you missed the Shitennou; and your avoiding this topic made me feel even worse, even more guilty. I was happy with you whereas Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Mina-chan couldn't be happy with Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite; I was happy with the girls whereas you couldn't be happy with the guys. But you never showed me how much you were missing the Shitennou. I wanted to help you but I didn't know why. Besides, I didn't know how to talk about it with you all."

His arms wrapped around her as he hugged her from behind, "Usako!"

Usagi smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, "This is what I prayed for, in the Galaxy Cauldron. I prayed for having you back to life, any of you, finally happy, so we all could be happy."

He kissed her cheek and held her tight.

She smiled, "Maybe … maybe, in that moment, I managed to bring the Shitennou too back to life. I don't know exactly how but I hope it happened also for my desire. I owed it to you all, because you have always been by my side, helping me. I am silly, don't you think?"

He whispered in her ear, "You owed us nothing. I love you, Usako."

She turned round and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, too, Mamo-chan."

They kissed.

* * *

They kissed.

His hand slid along her spine, making her shiver. She kissed his neck, making him moan.

He suddenly parted from her, closed his eyes and scratched his forehead in frustration, "We aren't here for this, Mina. You should study. Your grades are really bad."

Minako folded her arms and frowned, "Kazuo! Did you really ask me to come to your place _just_ for private lessons?"

Kazuo smirked, "Not _just_ for this, OK, but _also_ for this." He pointed at the couch and at the book on it, "Come on."

She snorted, grabbed the book and sank into the couch, "How annoying." She rested the book on her lap and remained silent, her eyes zoning out.

"Mina-chan, are you OK?"

"Did you watch me? Did you know about me?"

Kazuo blinked, "What?"

"When Mamoru summoned you, did you ask him about me? About what was happening to me? Or were you able to see me, through Mamoru's eyes and mind?"

He remained silent.

"I needed you. You don't know how many times I would have called you for advice. Being a leader, and being afraid of not being able to be a leader. Few after losing you, I saw Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and then Sailor Moon too being taken by the Black Moon Clan. I felt useless, unable to save you and unable to save my friends. And after the Black Moon Clan … " She shook her head, "if I had known Mamoru was able to summon you I – "

"You faced a lot of things, I know, Mina. But I think it was better for you not knowing about me. Better for you thinking I was definitively gone. You have reached your Eternal Form 'cause you have learnt to trust yourself. You didn't need me; you just thought that you needed me. It's why Mamoru and I - any of us, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite – decided to keep our existence secret."

Minako nodded, "I know. You wanted me, Ami, Rei and Makoto to move on: this is what Mamoru said." She smiled and stared at him, "Are you proud of me?"

Kazuo caressed her cheek, "Of course, but you don't need my approval, Mina. You need just _your_ approval, and you have it. And, NOW, please, stop trying to avoid your studying session!"

Minako sighed in despair, "You are really annoying, Kazuo!"

* * *

Makoto poured the coffee in the cup, placed the cup on the table and rested her hands on her hips, "Why don't you get dressed? It looks like you are moving to my apartment, lately."

Nobuo tightened the bathrobe's belt and sat down, "Why not? Don't you want to have me always around you?"

She sipped her coffee as her cheeks tinged a soft red, "I am not saying I don't want you here. But … what would the others say if they saw you this way?"

Nobuo smirked, "They would get used to this. They'll get used to this. Next year you are going to graduate and I am going to become a lawyer. We should get married. Don't you think?"

A crash, pieces of a cup at Makoto's feet, coffee on the ground.

She simply nodded, unable to voice a single word.

Nobuo raised his right eyebrow, "I think I owe you a new set of plates and cups." He smiled sweetly, stood up and walked to her.

They hugged.

* * *

Tapping of pencils on books. Ticking of rain against the window.

Ami averted her eyes from her book and glanced at the paintings on the walls.

"Do you like my paintings?"

Ami smiled and nodded, "Yes. I love blue. So many shades of blue."

Satoru stirred and lay down, resting his head on Ami's lap, "Blue is your color. This is why I love blue."

Ami blushed furiously.

He caressed her cheek and smiled, and her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

* * *

Jun gently plucked the guitar's strings.

The music filled the small apartment, sweet and gloomy melody.

When his fingers froze, the melody faded. He slowly opened his eyes and reemerged from the song. He watched the gray sky, his eyes absorbing that gray.

It was raining.

* * *

Rei wrapped her arms around her chest and shivered, "It's cold. And it's starting raining."

She turned round and entered the house.

From the kitchen's window, a cup of steamy coffee in her hands, she looked at the sky, a mix of dark blue and gray, and she thought of Jadeite's eyes.

She tuned the song trapped somewhere in her mind.


	11. Act10 - Good evening

**ACT 10 – GOOD EVENING**

"Damn rain!" Nobuo grumbled.

"Nobuo, please! Stop grunting and have a seat." Kazuo shook his head and had a sigh.

Nobuo walked from the window to the couch and flopped into it, by Kazuo's side, "Seven days of rain. Despite the rain, I checked every day for Jadeite in Arisugawa Park, but obviously he wasn't there. He can't spend his lunchtime under this lashing rain. Damn rain!"

Kazuo snorted and glanced at Nobuo.

"And what about Tokyo University? Satoru and I have tried to look for Jadeite at K.O. University, with no result." Mamoru stared at the cloudy sky, "It seems it's going to stop raining, though."

"And it's going to start snowing." Satoru smiled, "At least, this is what the weather forecast said this morning".

Nobuo rested his back against the couch and looked at the ceiling, "No sign of him at Tokyo University, neither. But there are so many students that it's impossible to notice his presence, if he is there."

Makoto rested her hands on her hips, "So, what's our next move?" She frowned, "Just waiting until he'll show up?"

Minako walked close the window, crossing her arms behind her back, "Unfortunately, we can't do much more. Nobuo is going to Arisugawa Park, every day, at lunchtime. And looking for him at K.O. and Tokyo University is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Nobuo ruffled his hair in frustration, "If I think I met him twice, and I didn't ask his name! If I had asked his name, now we would have already found him!"

Makoto had a sweet smile, "Come on. It isn't your fault."

Ami nodded.

Minako turned round and pirouetted to the center of the living room, grinning, "What if we have a pause? We should spend the evening out and have fun!" She winked, "Why not the show Motoki talked about some time ago? It's this evening."

Kazuo blinked, "A show?"

Minako nodded and hopped to Kazuo. She bent forward and placed her face in front of Kazuo's one, "A great band is going to play in a pub near Tokyo University. Motoki says they are really good, especially the singer. A girl. I could learn a lot from her," she had a little jump back and another pirouette, moving away from Kazuo, "in order to become an idol."

Usagi suddenly stood up, "The show! Yes. I was forgetting about it!" She turned her head to Mamoru, "Please, Mamo-chan!"

Nobuo stirred, "An evening out could be fun. At least, we'll relax a bit."

Ami glanced at the silent and gloomy Rei, knelt by her side at the living room's small table; she had a worried smile, "Rei-chan, if you prefer to stay at home, I am going to stay with you. We are going to wait for the others here." She glanced at Mamoru, "May we wait for you here?"

Rei shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry, Ami-chan. I'd like to go out, this evening. It doesn't matter if we haven't found Jadeite, yet. I am happy to go out and have fun with you all. When we'll find Jadeite, we'll have another evening out."

Ami sighed in relief and nodded, while Satoru rested his hand on her head and gently caressed her blue hair, smiling.

Rei winked, "Besides, I am in the mood for music. Lately, I am remembering that Jadeite liked music. He liked finding calm places and whistling sweet songs."

Minako opened her eyes wide in surprise, "Really?"

Nobuo smirked, "Really. I usually reproached him for it. That lazy guy."

Makoto blushed and sighed, "Nobuo!"

Minako clapped, "If Jadeite likes music, maybe he'll be at the show. Another reason to go there."

Kazuo had an amused smile, "Good excuse, Mina."

Minako placed her hands around her eyes, as spyglasses, "Keep your eyes open wide and check if Jadeite is among the crowd. If Jadeite will be in that pub, I won't let him escape."

Nobuo sniggered, "Weren't you planning to study the singer in order to become an idol?"

Minako folded her arms and frowned, "I can both studying the singer on stage and look for Jadeite among the crowd."

Kazuo sighed and stood up, "Ok. Let's get ready for the show."

* * *

Jun scratched his nape, "Are you sure you want to start the concert with this song? It's a bit slow … and sad."

Madoka patted Jun's shoulder, "Your last song is beautiful, Jun-chan. I think this is the perfect song for starting the concert. I want a sweet atmosphere."

Jun nodded, "OK."

Yasu laughed, "The kind of song that attract girls. Unfortunately, all the girls among the crowd are usually for Jun. They would kill for dating you, Jun-chan."

Jun shrugged, "I am not interested in love affairs. I just want to play guitar."

Yasu shook his head, "AAHH, always so serious!"

* * *

"WOW! The pub is really crowded!" Usagi placed her hands on her mouth, in surprise. She walked to the center of the pub and turned round, her soft and white dress gently moving around her; she looked at Mamoru, "Mamo-chan! Let's go near the stage."

Minako nodded and reached Usagi, "Yes, near the stage. Otherwise, I can't study the singer."

Kazuo snorted, "If you used the same passion for studying math, Mina – "

Minako turned around and frowned, her hands on her hips, "Not now, Kazuo!" Her orange dress with puffy skirt, coupled with her voice and pose, gave her a breezy look.

Nobuo burst out laughing.

Rei tossed her hair behind and walked past Usagi and Minako, "Aren't you able to be less noisy?" Her tight, long, red dress and her red high-heel shoes, along her slender body and refined walk attracted the eyes of many guys inside the room.

Satoru winked at Mamoru, "The girls have smartened up, this evening." He gently wrapped his arm around Ami's waist and had a sweet smile, looking at her short and blue dress.

Mamoru nodded and gently blushed, his eyes on Usagi.

Makoto grabbed Nobuo's arm and pulled him to the stage, laughing. Her green dress with long culottes highlighted her height, so she looked nearly as tall as Nobuo.

"MOTOKI! REIKA!" Usagi finally reached Motoki and his girlfriend Reika near the stage.

From their position, Minako glanced at the crowd, "The pub is becoming more and more crowded. If we had come later, we wouldn't have reached the stage. Do you see Jadeite?"

From her height, Makoto carefully stared at people inside the pub. She finally shook her head.

Voices around them, girls' talking: "Jun is SO CUTE" – "I MUST meet him".

Rei shook her head and sighed at that babbling.

Motoki caught Rei's reaction and laughed, "Jun is the band's guitarist. He is the guy I was talking about some time ago. From time to time he comes at the Crown."

Reika winked and smiled, "I confirm it. He is really cute. And girls fall head over heels for him."

Rei crossed her arms around her chest and muttered, "Falling head over heels because he is cute? So stupid."

The light went down. Total dark inside the pub. Anxious silence. Steps as five silhouettes took their place on stage.

A guitar. A melody.

Rei's heart skipped a beat and her legs trembled.

Spotlights on stage.

Female voice, "Good evening. We are The Jades."

And Minako's shout, "REI-CHAN! YOU ALL! LOOK AT THE GUITARIST! AAAHHHH!"

* * *

 _The story is close the end. I am having really fun in writing it, and I am sad it's almost over._

 _THANKS to you all for reading._


	12. Act11 - Jadeite

**ACT 11 – JADEITE, THE KNIGHT OF PATIENCE AND HARMONY**

"I can't believe it! Jadeite! The guitarist!" Minako wrapped her arms around her chest and shivered, despite her heavy coat. She glanced at Mamoru, "Are you sure the band is going to come out the pub using the emergency's exit?"

Mamoru nodded, "Yes. Motoki told me they usually use this exit."

Usagi whined, her breath becoming a white cloud of vapor in the icy air, "It's cold."

Mamoru smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"And it's going to snow." Satoru slipped his hands in his jacket's pockets and stared at the sky.

Minako glanced at door, "I hope they are going to come out soon. It's freezing." She walked closer Kazuo, leaning against him and enjoying his warmth.

Makoto walked to the center of the empty service area and turned round, smiling, "The show was great! Don't you think? And we have found Jadeite! A perfect evening."

Nobuo smirked, "That moron! A musician. I am not surprised, after all."

Mamoru shared a knowing smile with Nobuo, "Now, thanks Motoki, we know everything about him. His actual name is Jun Higashi, he lived in a orphanage, he attends Pedagogy at Tokyo University, he has a part time job as kindergarten's teacher, and he is also a musician."

Minako grabbed Rei's hand, winking, "Are you ready to meet Jun, Rei-chan?"

Rei gently squeezed Minako's hand and covered her mouth with her red scarf, remaining silent, her eyes focused on the emergency's exit like if the intensity of her gaze could open the door.

And the door opened, the members of the band finally coming out. First, the singer, wrapped into a heavy black coat and a white scarf; she complained about the cold and started skipping, trying to get warm. Then, the drummer, laughing and teasing the singer. The guitarist, his long and dark hair tied in a ponytail; he smirked, a cigarette in his hand. Finally the bass player; he scratched his short green hair and closed the door.

The door remained closed as Mamoru shared a confused look with the others. He walked to the band, "Please. We are looking for Jun Higashi. Is he still inside the pub?"

The singer turned round and observed the group. She finally had a brief and amused laugh before to answer Mamoru, "You are the noisy group near the stage, aren't you? Sorry, but Jun has left the pub soon after the show. He was in a hurry."

Mamoru gently bowed and thanked the girl for her answer. He looked at the band walking away and finally had a disappointed sigh.

Minako muttered, "I can't believe it! How unfair!"

Ami walked closer Rei and had a sweet smile, "Don't worry, Rei-chan. We are going to meet him tomorrow. We know his name, his Department at University, his part time job."

Kazuo folded his arms and snorted, "We are going to meet him if he wants us to meet him."

Minako bent her head toward her right shoulder, "What?"

Kazuo smirked, "You and Usagi were too busy to make a scene during the show to notice what was going on."

Minako and Usagi blushed and lowered their head like scolded children, their voices in unison, "We were just trying to draw Jadeite's attention."

Kazuo's sarcastic smirk changed into a calm smile, "And you got it, unfortunately. I observed him: when you started shouting, he looked at us, he studied any of us, focusing mostly on Rei," he glanced at Rei and his smile turned sweet when she blushed, "on Nobuo because of his past meeting with him, and on Mamoru. Mostly on Mamoru. He was confused; I read confusion in his eyes. So he averted his attention from us and avoided to look at us for the rest of the show."

Satoru supported Kazuo's statement, "He closed his eyes, freezing out everything around him. He has always been good in freezing out everything around him, when he wants to."

Nobuo grumbled, "OK. It means he wants to cut us out. And he'll do it until he'll finally decide to open his fucking eyes. And the more we'll try to approach him, the more he'll keep his eyes closed."

Kazuo cleared his throat and finally growled, "Nobuo!"

Minako's lips curled into a disappointed frown, "So, what? Shouldn't we try to meet him?"

Mamoru sighed, "Jadeite prefers staring at things from the distance, studying everything, before to act. I guess he'll study us through Motoki and, when he'll be ready, he'll finally decide to meet us in order to understand why he feels so confused."

* * *

It started snowing.

On his way home, Jun stopped and watched the white flakes dancing around him.

Those guys and girls at the show, Nobuo Akanishi and Motoki Furuhata among them: again that sense of déjà-vu.

He closed his eyes and visualized them, any of them, trying to catch the feelings evoked by those guys and girls.

The blonde girl with strange pigtails, dressed with a white dress, and the blonde girl with a big red ribbon on her head, dressed with an orange dress: they started shouting hysterically since the beginning of the show. Crazy girls, but funny and warming. Sense of serenity.

Nobuo Akanishi, his arm around a tall brunette's waist. He was smirking at him while the brunette was looking at the two blondes with a mix of embarrassment and amusement. Sense of warmth and comfort.

The raven hair girl with that sexy red dress, her purple eyes on him, no visible emotion on her face. It was the first time he saw her but he felt so attracted to her; strong attraction. She was beautiful, but it wasn't her beauty and her innate elegance that attracted him (he wasn't the kind of guy falling for a girl just because of her beauty); unintelligible attraction.

The guy with long silver hair trying to stop the blonde girl with the red ribbon, his hands pressed on her mouth in his vain attempt to shut her craziness out. Familiar and pleasant scene knocking at his confused mind. Sense of protection.

The guy with a loose ponytail and the blue haired girl by his side: calm and sweet couple. Sense of peace.

And the guy with short raven hair and piercing blue eyes. Those eyes. Absolute devotion.

Jun rested his hand on his eyes; a moan escaped from his mouth as he thought of the confusion provoked by that guy and how he missed a chord, the first time he missed a chord during a show. The crowd didn't even notice it but Yasu did, friendly reproaching him at the end of the show.

He was pretty sure that Nobuo Akanishi was waiting for him outside the pub, the others with him. He couldn't be sure about it, but he felt it.

He wasn't ready to face him. He wasn't ready to face them. He needed his confusion to settle down before to face everything.

He decided to have a pause from everything in order to avoid that Nobuo Akanishi and the others looked for him and found him. He decided to disappear for a while.

* * *

 _TWO WEEKS LATER_

It was snowing. Again.

Mamoru stared at the night, enjoying the magic sight made of lights reflecting on the white blanket that covered the city.

No sign of Jun Higashi during the last weeks, and Mamoru wasn't surprised about it: Jadeite was the elusive and mystic element of the foursome, and he was showing his nature. The way Kunzite was now showing his role of guide, balancing Nephrite's impulsiveness and Zoisite's pragmatism.

When the doorbell rang, he glanced at the forgotten book on the living room's table and smiled, _"Usagi is back to keep her math book."_

He walked to the door and opened it, pretending to be angry, "I guess you wouldn't forget your favorite _manga_ , Usa, but since it's just your math – " he stopped, confused.

He didn't recognize the face hidden in the dim light of the hallway and in the shadow of the black hood.

"Mamoru Chiba, please, I need to talk to you."

But he recognized that voice, husky and gentle voice.

Mamoru nodded and let him enter, repressing a shout of joy. He observed him removing the hood of his hooded top and showing his pale blond hair. He looked into his blue-gray eyes.

He closed the door, "I was waiting for you, Jun Higashi."

Jun remained calm, "How do you know me? Who are you, exactly?"

Mamoru smiled, playing, once more, the magic of his transformation.

"MASTER!"

When Jun finally collapsed into his arms, he held him close, "Jadeite, finally!"

* * *

 _OK, just a couple of chapters left to the end. Stay tuned for Rei and Jadeite's meeting. ;-)_

 _Waiting for your opinions._

 _THANKS to you all._


	13. Act12 - Hug

**ACT 12** – **HUG**

Sitting on the couch, Satoru sighed and rolled a lock of his long hair around his forefinger, glancing at Nobuo, "Nothing? No sign of him, yet?"

"He is driving me crazy. When I'll finally meet him, I'll knock him down and drag him here." Nobuo's right fist hit the palm of his left hand, physical show of his intention.

"Keep your temper at bay, Nobuo." Kazuo grunted.

Mamoru smiled and handed Kazuo a cup of tea, "I don't think there's the need to – "

"So, what? Have you some idea?" Nobuo interrupted Mamoru and stared at Kazuo, his hands on his hips, "Are we going to stay here and wait until Knight Patience will decide to show himself?"

Minako placed her right hand on her mouth and giggled.

Mamoru grinned, "Jadeite is going to - "

"It doesn't seem your wandering around Arisugawa Park and around Pedagogy Department at Tokyo University is producing some effect," Satoru casted Nobuo an annoyed look, his forefinger still playing with his curly hair.

Nobuo walked in front of Satoru, towering on him as Satoru remained sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and his upper leg gently swinging; he folded his arms and provoked the younger guy, "Are you planning to use some sort of math formula in order to find out where and when Jadeite will show himself?"

Satoru simply snorted.

Mamoru had another try, "Please, Nobuo, sit down and – "

Vain attempt.

"I can't stand this wait!" Nobuo flopped on the couch by Satoru's side.

Mamoru repressed an amused laugh and sipped his tea, observing the scene ongoing in his living room, almost the same scene along the last two weeks: Nobuo ranting against Jadeite and moving inside the living room as a lion in cage, Satoru provoking Nobuo's rage with his impudent attitude, and Kazuo grunting. Sitting on the armchair, Mamoru kept observing his friends, waiting for the right moment to reveal Jadeite's visit.

Minako sighed, "Poor Rei. She wants to meet Jadeite so badly but she acts as this wait doesn't upset her." She glanced at the clock, "Please, guys, when she'll be here, stop this quarrel."

Makoto nodded, "Mina-chan is right. We can't keep talking about Jadeite this way every day. It's like rubbing salt into the wound, for Rei."

Satoru stood up and stirred. He reached the girls at the table, he knelt down and grabbed a cookie, "Where's Rei?"

Ami closed the big book in her hands, "Still at her school, busy with her new club. She has decided to join the music club."

Satoru blinked, "Music club?"

Usagi smiled, "Rei plays piano. And she sings, too."

Minako nodded and stared at Satoru, her serious eyes into his ones, "But she usually doesn't show this side of her so often. She is really discreet about her artistic skills. We saw her playing piano just one time, some years ago; she learnt to play piano from her mother, and I think she is why she doesn't play piano so often: she likes it but it's also painful, for her."

Satoru had a gentle smile, "Now, Rei has a new reason for playing piano. Jadeite can help her to enjoy it, erasing the painful memories it brings."

Mamoru stood up and walked to kitchen, "I think we should stop calling him Jadeite. We know his name is Jun, now. Jun Higashi."

Nobuo snorted, "I'll call him Jun when I'll finally meet him."

Mamoru came back from the kitchen, "Get ready, 'cause you are going to meet him soon. I think in the next couple of hours, when he'll be here." He remained serious, fighting against the laugh tickling his throat.

Kazuo's right eyebrow rose in surprise, "What are you talking about? How do you know he'll be here in the next couple of hours?"

Mamoru shrugged, his serious mask still on, "This is what he told me when he left my apartment, this morning, after spending the night here."

Silence, finally broken by Minako's shout, "WHAT?"

Mamoru burst out laughing and revealed the visit of the past evening.

Kazuo sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, his tone as he was reproaching a spoiled child, "Why didn't you warn us, yesterday, when he came here? And why didn't you tell it as soon as we arrived, today?"

Mamoru scratched his nape, a bratty smile on his face, "Sorry. It was late evening, Jun and I started talking – we spent almost the whole night talking, he asked me everything about you, any of you - and we decided to wait until today for telling you everything. But when I was trying to talk about it, you kept interrupting me."

Usagi stood up in excitement, "We have to warn Rei-chan!" She rolled up her school uniform's sleeve and freed the communication device on her wrist, ready to use it.

"No, Usa! Please! Don't call her!"

Usagi blinked, her surprised eyes on Mamoru, "Why?"

Mamoru gently blushed, "Jun wants to meet Rei outside her school. He wants it to be a surprise."

Satoru winked, "What a plotter, Mamoru."

Minako half-closed her eyes and had a naughty smile, "I'd like to be a fly and spy their meeting."

Usagi nodded, "A fly. Me too."

Kazuo smirked, "You'd be two buzzing and pesky flies, for sure."

Mamoru blushed furiously, repressing a laugh, "Kazuo!"

* * *

The snow cracked under her feet as she walked, her eyes focused on her lonely shadow standing out on the white blanket. Rei sighed and her breath condensed into a white cloud in front of her mouth.

She gently tuned the song trapped in her mind since her past life, a song revived during the concert of two weeks before.

A new shadow paralleled hers, and a male voice joined her soft singing.

Rei stopped and turned to the guy by her side, her eyes open wide in shock.

He smiled, "You were singing one of my songs, weren't you? I am glad you like it."

He was there, staring at her with a calm smile, his hands into his jacket's pockets and his head softly bent toward his left shoulder. Rei tried to recollect all her confused thoughts and surprise into just one willing: finding a way to bring him to Mamoru so he could regain his memories. Her hand gently caressed her long hair near her neck, perfect show of her usual nonchalance and grace, "My friends too enjoyed the show and your songs. I'd like you to meet them. Would you like to - "

A soft laugh, his head lowered and his eyes closed. He finally scratched his nape, "Yes, Mamoru liked it. I know. I am happy."

Confusion, and Rei finally understood, "Do you remember everything? Did you meet Mamoru, already?"

Jun nodded, his look now serious, "I met him yesterday evening, and now I remember everything on my past life. And of you, Mars."

Rei blushed and averted her eyes, "Rei Hino, now. Please, keep in mind I am Rei Hino, a different person from the one you once knew. I am not just a Senshi but a normal girl, human, with a past, a family and so on. And you too, you are a normal guy, now." She bit her lower lip, facing her inner fears: was Jadeite going to love her as Rei Hino? Was she going to love Jadeite as Jun Higashi? Why was she so scared to fall in love again?

" _You know, Rei-chan, I think you have always been too scared about falling in love, then and now. You are afraid of the dark side of Love: possession, jealousy and dependency. This is why you tried to resist to your attraction to Jadeite, hiding behind that vow, and now you are wondering if Jadeite is the same or has changed; you're trying to resist falling in love again." –_ Minako was right.

"Yes. I am Jun Higashi, now. Don't worry, I don't want to force you: keep all the time you need for knowing me and showing me who Rei Hino is." He walked past her, looking at the terse sky, "Would you like to have a walk at Arisugawa Park?"

"Arisugawa Park? A walk? Now?"

He stopped and turned round, "Yes. A walk. I love Arisugawa Park in days like this. It's calm and silent."

Rei nodded and smiled.

That feeling: the feeling of walking by his side, silently, with no needs of words. It was the thing she loved the most, in her past life.

The feeling of his hand in hers … Rei blushed, when did they start holding hands? It didn't matter: they walked along Arisugawa Park and then along Tokyo's streets, hand in hand, until they reached Mamoru's apartment, just the cracking of the snow under their feet.

* * *

The door opened and Rei entered the apartment, followed by Jun. She walked to the small table, knelt down and took a cookie, indifferent of the girls' eyes staring at her.

Finally, Minako's voice, "SO?"

Rei slowly ate the cookie and glanced at Minako, "So? What?"

Usagi bent forward, her chest like a bridge crossing the small table, her face in front of Rei's one, "How's your meeting with Jun?"

Rei tossed her hair behind and closed her eyes, "It isn't your business, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi crossed her arms around her chest and whined, "How unfair. We wanted so much to see your meeting with Jun." She moved her eyes from Rei to Mamoru; her disappointed grimace changed into a sweet and loving smile; a whisper, "Everybody, look! They are finally together. Mamo-chan has finally them back with him. He is so happy, now. They are so happy."

The Senshi observed Mamoru hugging the Shitennou, all the five guys finally enclosed in a same hug, tight and silent hug.

* * *

 _I had the idea of Rei playing piano because of Casablanca Memories (I think this the only scene where Rei plays piano, in Naoko Takeuchi's work)._

 _Just the epilogue left. THANKS for following me until the final. Hope you liked it._


	14. Epilogue

_Sorry for the delay, but I didn't know how to properly end this story. I hope this is a cute ending._

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

TWO MONTHS LATER

Usagi observed him. She noticed it. She knew it. Mamoru had never been so happy as in the last two months. And she knew why: no matter how much he loved her and she loved him, he needed the Shitennou the way she needed the Senshi in order to be completely happy.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi's soft voice called him as she grabbed his hand, "You are happy, now, aren't you?"

Mamoru gently squeezed Usagi's hand and nodded, his eyes on the four guys in his living room.

Kazuo was sitting on the couch, reading a big book while Minako buzzed around him, her voice twittering alternatively about sport and pop idols.

Mamoru smiled at Kazuo's apparent indifference, just the right eyebrow of the older guy rising and trembling from time to time to show his amusement. Mamoru winked at Kazuo and Kazuo cleared his throat, choking back a laugh; he shared with the silver haired Shitennou the joy, and sometimes the desperation, to deal with a lively, and sometimes crazy, blonde. Along the last two months, both Mamoru and Kazuo were continuously dragged into crazy shopping and explorations of new bakeries (plus, Minako dragged Kazuo in long runs and bike), but it seemed that not Mamoru neither Kazuo were able to drag Usagi and Minako into successful studying sessions. Both Mamoru and Kazuo, though, knew the maturity, deepness and powers of those crazy blondes, loving both their girly surfaces and their true selves (the future Neo-Queen Serenity and the leader of the Senshi).

A laugh exploded in the room like a thunder: Nobuo, of course.

Mamoru observed Nobuo wrapping his arms around Makoto's waist and pulling her to him. If there was a word to define Makoto and Nobuo's relationship, Mamoru would have chosen the word "physical": always a hand on a knee, an arm around a waist, a caress, a kiss. And now Makoto was sitting on Nobuo's lap. Nobuo was sort of husband for Makoto (let her perform her cooking abilities and household attitude) and personal trainer (with long sessions of taekwondo and various martial arts).

A giggle, Ami's soft laugh at Satoru's whisper.

Mamoru caught Satoru's naughty smile and Ami's blushing. A book of Physics on the table, the blue haired Senshi and the youngest of the Shitennou were studying, except for Satoru's sudden naughty comments and for Ami's blushing and giggling. Satoru and Ami's relationship was a mix of whispers, giggles and blushing: water was the element of Mercury, and Zoisite was able to play with that element, making it boil or calming it down, since always. And since always, since when his name was still Endymion, Mamoru had enjoyed that soft dance between the Senshi and the Shitennou, like water gently flowing between them.

Satoru glanced at Jun, "Are you still trying to fix it?"

"I would have already thrown that alarm clock outside the window, if I were at your place, Jun," Nobuo scoffed.

Kazuo smirked, "Of course. You haven't ever been famous for your patience."

Mamoru smiled, "I think that alarm clock is definitively broken, Jun. Thanks for trying to fix it, though."

Jun shook his head, "Just another try, I think I can fix your alarm clock, Mamoru-sama." His legs crossed, he was sitting on the floor, the alarm clock (or, what remained of it) in his hands and various pieces of the clock and small screwdrivers scattered around him.

A sigh. Rei approached Jun and handed him a cup of tea.

Without even watching Rei, Jun stretched his arm out and grabbed the cup Rei was handing him, perfect coordination. If "physical" was the word Mamoru would have used for Nobuo and Makoto, "psychic" was the perfect word for Rei and Jun: since always, since their past life, Mamoru had always been impressed by Jadeite and Mars being so connected (like if they were able to read into each other mind) but at the same time looking so distant. Blond and raven, purple and blue, sharp tongued and polite, fierce and calm, fire and ice: they look on opposite positions but they were so similar, lonely wolves longing for each other and being able to respect each other boundaries.

"Let Jun play with that alarm clock for a while, until he'll finally give up, but it will need some time. He is stubborn." Kazuo sipped the tea and smiled.

Rei walked to the couch and sank into it; she folded her arms, closed her eyes and muttered, "Stubborn. Too stubborn." She pretended to sound annoyed but Mamoru caught amusement and affection in her voice, despite her frowning.

Jun sighed, "I am not stubborn. I am patient, there's a big difference. OK, I give up, this alarm clock can't be fixed."

Satoru clapped, "He just gave up. After nearly three hours trying to fix an alarm clock that couldn't be fixed. What endurance. Applause for Jun!"

Another thunder, Nobuo's laughing.

The room filled with laughs, and Mamoru laughed too. Completely happy.

* * *

 _CRYSTAL TOKYO_

 _King Endymion watched the sunset tingeing red the crystal city._

 _His lips curved into a soft smile as his eyes embraced everything and everyone around him._

 _Everybody was there._

 _Neo-Queen Serenity was by his side; he placed his hand on her shoulder as she lovely stared at their daughter._

 _Senshi and Shitennou were looking at the same landscape, each couple lovely staring at their daughter._

 _Kunzite wrapped his arms around Venus's waist and she leaned her back against him with an amused smiled on her face as she winked at Ceres._

 _Mercury placed her right hand on her chest and her eyes sparkled as she watched Pallas' improvement. Zoisite hugged her from behind, wrapping his right arm around her waist as his left arm paralleled hers and their hands gently touched. A soft pink tinged Mercury's cheeks, despite the thousand years of intimacy between them._

 _Nephrite and Jupiter were intertwined into their tight hug. She leaned her back against him, holding his hands and keeping them close her body; she approached his right hand to her face and she gently kissed it. When Juno tried a back-kick and fell down in a mess of legs and arms, Nephrite erupted into an explosive laugh._

 _Jadeite was standing behind Mars, their bodies barely touching except their holding hands, her right hand squeezing his right one and his left hand sustaining her left one, in a perfect balance. They both observed Vesta with caring and amused eyes._

 _King Endymion smiled. Completely happy._

* * *

 _THANKS TO EVERYBODY (readers and reviewers)._

 _I am really intrigued by the idea of writing a sequel for this story, with the Sailor Quartet plus Chibiusa coming to the 20th Century and messing with the couples. Or maybe I'll write some new one-shots. I am waiting impatiently for Dream in order to have some inspiration for the Sailor Quartet; and I am also intrigued by the idea of the Shitennou interacting with Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru._

 _See you!_


End file.
